


Impuro deseo animal

by WhiteAremis32



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bestiality, Cuntboy, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Rape, Turtlecest (TMNT), Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32
Summary: Leonardo siempre ha estado enamorado de Raphael, pero las cosas empeoran cuando Raph sabe de sus sentimientos. Leo decide guardarse su amor por Raphael. No obstante, una noche de patrullaje algo sale mal, y con ello Leonardo termina infectado por una virulenta esencia.Perderá el control, y tomará el camino fácil para su lío amoroso.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen la calidad ortográfica, pero es un viejo fic que traje desde Wattpad. Esto es un medio de respaldo y una muda permanente.

Cerca de la media noche; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel salieron de la alcantarilla para hacer su debida vigilancia nocturna; Don había captado una señal en la guarida del pie, fueron muy cautelosos al momento de entrar por las ventanas, los cuatro hermanos se introdujeron y caminaron lentamente para inspeccionar el lugar, luego de caminar un buen rato con sus armas en mano, llegaron al laboratorio de Baxter Stockman, aparentemente nadie se encontraba ahí; tal vez Destructor estaba dando la vuelta al mundo para conseguir nuevos aliados. Así que al parecer tenían un poco de ventaja al no ser descubiertos.  
Las tortugas al no ver ninguna amenaza guardaron sus armas y empezaron a investigar el laboratorio, tal vez podían encontrar una cura para el padre de la chica pelirroja. Don sonrió al ver a su merced un montón de frascos con mutágeno, unos que otros con algunos químicos extras bien conservados. Donnie se emocionó tanto que empezó a verlos, mientras que Mikey se divertía con las figuras que veía en los recipientes, Leo por su parte trató de buscar el plan que tenían en mente; y Raph solo se fue a ver las cosas que hacía Mikey y también para estar al tanto de él.  
El rudo vio que su hermano golpeó con el codo un recipiente, este cayó y rápidamente Raph lo tomó antes de caer.  
—¡MIKEY!-se levanta malhumorado mientras deja el recipiente en su lugar  
—Fue un accidente. –se escudó  
—¡Quédate quieto, enano! –exclamó mostrando uno de sus puños  
—Tranquilízate Raph, qué tan malo puede ser, además no hay nadie aquí que nos vea, literalmente somos libres de hacer lo que queramos aquí –habla con naturalidad  
—El punto es NO-DEJAR-RASTROS-DE-NOSOTROS, por eso somos ninjas   
Donnie después de verificar los extraños recipientes con mutágenos, se fijó en unos recipientes con un líquido extrañamente rojo. Tomó algunos y empezó a observarlo, no tenían ninguna cinta en especial, ni un nombre, hasta que le miró por debajo de este, una letra y un número: W-1 el listo frunció el ceño tratando de encontrar el sentido, todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que de repente, Xever y Bradford junto a unos robo-pies rodearon a las tortugas.  
—Creí que estábamos solos, temerario líder –comenta Raph con un tono mordaz  
—Eso pensé –al instante las tortugas sacaron sus armas para defenderse  
—Quién lo diría, las tortugas invadiendo la propiedad de otros, creí que daban una buena impresión –dice el mutante pez  
—Así hasta parecen ladrones –ríe Razhar  
Seguidamente Cara de pez chasquea sus dedos ordenando a los robo-ninjas atacar, y hacer todo el trabajo para tenerlo más fácil; al ver como las tortugas se entretenían en golpear a los robots, Xever dio un saltó golpeando a Raphael, seguidamente Leo giró rápidamente y fue a ayudarle, pues un grupo de robo-pies le rodeó, y Leo fue en su ayuda, al ver que le ganaban en multitud y al haber sido sorprendidos, decidieron retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, Razhar golpeó por detrás a Leo, luego lo tomó por los pies y lo lanzó hacia los experimentos de la mosca mutante; al instante en que caía sobre las muestras de tonalidades rojas, estas se rompieron quedando impregnadas en la piel del líder--¡¡LEO!!-dijeron los dos; Mikey y Don.  
El temerario líder sintió que los vidrios se implantaron profundamente en su cuerpo, todo se estaba saliendo de control, así que Mikey sacó una bomba de hubo y desaparecieron de la vista del clan, Xever y Bradford se miraron entre sí, luego el pez gritó.  
—¡¡Lo hicieron otra vez!!  
—Tú tienes la culpa, esta vez le diré a Destructor que fue tu idea esperar un poco más –se cruza de brazos mientras inclina sus orejas  
—¡PARECES UN NIÑO DICIENDO ESO! ¡ADEMÁS, SI NO FUERA POR MI TÚ ESTARÍAS PERDIDO! –respira para calmarse y luego camina hacia el desastre causado, gruñe al ver las muestras destruidas, y no solo eso, sino que era un experimento muy especial para Destructor- ¡Mira lo que pasó! ¡¿No pudiste haberlo lanzado a otro lado!?  
—Lo siento, no pude pensar rápido ¿Qué tan especiales eran?   
—De lo que habló Destructor, ¡¡MUCHO!!   
—¡¡Nos costará el pellejo!!   
—¡¡A TI TE COSTARÁ EL PELLEJO!! Yo estoy libre de esto   
—Y eh… ¿no podemos reemplazarlo con pintura roja?   
—¿Pintura roja? –masculla con una sonrisa cínica, a lo que Razhar baja la vista- Robo-pies –refunfuña- aten al perro  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
—Destructor implantó sangre canino en esos frascos, y para que no nos corten la cabeza, bueno, más a ti, pediré que ellos –señala a los robots- saquen un poco de sangre de ti   
—¿E-Es una broma, verdad?  
Xever simplemente se dio la media vuelta a esperar a que todos ellos hicieran su trabajo.  
Mientras tanto, las tortugas estaban en la alcantarilla, Leo fue llevado al laboratorio de Don para inspeccionar sus cortadas; el líder solo sentía dolor en sus brazos y piernas.  
—¡Oh, hermano! ¿Te sientes bien? –el pecoso se preocupó al ver las heridas que desprendía hilillos de sangre  
—Estoy bien, Mikey  
—¡¿Ves?! Fue una mala idea quedarnos más tiempo –comenta Raphael  
—No volverá a pasar  
En ese mismo instante el roedor al ver el alboroto entró al laboratorio, vio que su hijo de cinta azul estaba lleno de cortadas.  
—¿Qué pasó, hijos míos? –preguntó con preocupación  
Los chicos le explicaron todo lo que pasó, Splinter no se molestó, pues sabía perfectamente que siempre se enfrentaban a ese tipo de cosas. Después de quitar todos los vidrios, Mikey se apresuró a poner las curitas que siempre guardaba en su habitación; tenían lindas figuras de gatitos y conejos.  
—¿Te gustan? –preguntó Mikey al haber puesto todas las curitas  
—Eh… sí –escuchó que Don y Raph reían, pues desde otra perspectiva se veía algo afeminado con eso puesto, más aparte las figuritas que traían, gruñó pero no se molestó, pues lo hizo por su pequeño hermano quien se preocupaba por él- Gracias, Mikey  
Después, Don sacó una muestra de sangre para verificar si no tenía un mal en su sistema, luego de una media hora los resultados estuvieron listos pero estos no revelaron algo en particular.   
—Entonces ¿qué fue todo eso?  
—Tal vez solo pintura o… simplemente una carnada –dice el listo  
—Yo creo lo segundo –añade el temperamental.  
Mientras tanto en la guarida del pie, Xever junto a los robo-pies había extraído un litro y medio de su roja esencia, Razhar estaba debilitado ante eso, bajó las orejas y chilló un poco.  
—¿Y-Ya?  
—Ya, sean buenos y desátenlo –ordena el pez  
Estos acatan sus órdenes y luego empezaron a colocarlos en nuevos recipientes y por último añadieron la letra y el número en específico: W-1


	2. 2

Luego de dos horas Destructor por fin llegó a su guarida; vio que las muestras estaban en orden, mientras que la mosca volaba haciéndose aparecer, Saki giró su cabeza y habló hacia Baxter.  
—¡Empieza como lo planeamos! –espetó  
—Zzi maeztro   
Mientras tanto, las tortugas habían ido a descansar a sus respectivos cuartos. La noche estuvo normal para todos ellos, sin embargo las cortadas en los brazos y piernas de Leo le impedían tener una buena noche de descanso, pues le molestaba y se le hacía algo incómodo; no era un dolor a muerte pero sí algo molesto. Pasó unos largos minutos hasta que por fin encontró la posición correcta para dormir, sin embargo alguien abrió la puerta abruptamente, era Mikey llevando un poco de merienda a su hermano, sí, aún estaba preocupado por él.  
—¡Mira lo que te he traído, Leo! –comenta con una sonrisa- ¿Te gusta? ¡Lo hice especialmente para ti! ¡Espero que con esto te recuperes rápido!  
—Mikey, no es como si fuera a morir pero, agradezco tu lindo gesto  
—Lo hago, porque si un beso sana el dolor en una cortada de dedo, supongo que tratos con cariño te harán recuperar  
Sí, la inocencia de Mikey hacía sonreír a Leo, aceptó tomar la merienda y después de que terminara, el pecoso se ofreció a llevarlo, pero antes de salir por la puerta, Leo le detuvo con la voz y este regresó a verle—Por favor, Mikey, ya has hecho bastante por mí, ya no te molestes más, estaré bien para mañana  
—¡De acuerdo!  
En esos momentos, Destructor veía cómo iba el procedimiento de Stockman en los voluntarios que tomó de la calle, la mosca mutante inyectó los frascos con el contenido rojo a los tres humanos, luego de un rato, Saki se acercó para ver, pues desde hace cinco minutos que no pasaba nada interesante.  
—¡Stockman! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!  
—Como verá, el líquido W-1 ezz un poco lento, pero tiene grandezz resultadozz, ya no tendrá que hace un ejérzzito de mutantes cualquiera ahora solo tendrá de canezz con habilidades súper desarrolladazz   
—¡Quiero que lo aceleres!   
—¡Ezztá bien! –con una jeringa tomó un poco de mutágeno y los empezó a inyectar a cada uno, la mosca se apartó para ver el resultado mientras jugaba con sus dedos, el tiempo pasaba y nada ocurría, Destructor miró tenazmente a Baxter mientras que este soltó una leve risita de nerviosismo.  
—¡¿Por qué no puedo ver el resultado?!  
—¡D-Debe ezzperar un poco mázz!  
El tiempo se acortaba y nada pasó. Baxter se ponía cada vez más nervioso y al escuchar el gruñido de Destructor, él se apresuró qué es lo que había salido mal, rápidamente tomó una muestra y la verificó con su microscopio, los glóbulos rojos no eran iguales a como los que recordaba con anterioridad; no había fallado, pero la muestra al parecer se había descompuesto.  
—¡Ya veo el error Maezztro!  
—Habla ya –dijo fríamente  
—Al parecer el W-1 entró en estado de descomposición  
—¡Pues ahora tú, Xever y Bradford irán por más!  
—¿M-mañana?  
—¡AHORA!  
Al día siguiente, Leo despertó, tal vez las heridas ya habían cicatrizado, era momento de quitárselas, ¡un segundo! Se detuvo a pensar, si ya habían cicatrizados, había una mínima probabilidad que se volvieran a abrir si s los quitaba tan bruscamente. Suspiró frustrado, se levantó de su cama y prefirió desayunar un poco antes de quitárselas.   
Las tortugas desayunaron, después Leo se fue al sofá para quitárselas con tranquilidad, no sin antes Mikey aparecer para preguntar si todo se encontraba bien.  
—Y ¿cómo amaneciste, hermanote?  
—Bien, creo que ya no hace falta tener las venditas –trata de quitárselas pero estás siguen pegadas a sus heridas lo que le ocasiona que se abran levemente  
—¿El temerario líder durmió bien? –pregunta Raph  
—Qué gracioso, Raphael –se quita un par mientras aprieta su mandíbula a la vez que una lágrima aparece en uno de sus orbes  
—Sabía que no era buena idea ponerte esas cosas ridículas, pero lo hiciste para complacer a Mikey  
—¡¿Es eso verdad, Leo?!  
—N-No, es porque realmente me gusta cómo me cuidas  
—¡¿Lo ves?! –habla Mikey hacia el temperamental- Leo quiere más de mí que a ti –le muestra la lengua de una manera muy infantil mientras toma el brazo del de azul y lo abraza entrecerrando sus orbes  
—¡Para que quiero que este tonto me quiera! –Leo gruñó internamente, se sintió mal por eso; en verdad era imposible que Raphael tuviera una atracción hacia él; de hecho, se consideró loco de pensarlo alguna vez en su vida-¡Así estoy bien! –ríe con gallardía- No es un buen líder, así que solo afectaría al darme más cariño como a ti, que te hace blanco por ser el cabeza hueca del grupo  
—¡No es cierto! –dice Mikey molesto- No soy un cabeza hueca  
—Sí, lo eres  
—Está bien, si soy un cabeza hueca entonces tú eres una cabeza humeante  
—¡Retira lo dicho!   
—Hasta que tú lo hagas  
—Nunca  
—Cabeza humeante –ríe y Raph solo sacó sus sai’s listo para perseguirlo hasta que retirara lo dicho- ¿Lo ves? ¡Cabeza humeante!  
Mientras que los dos bajitos hacían una persecución, Leo siguió con lo suyo, bajó la vista para quitarse las banditas de las piernas; con los pensamientos rondando su cabeza, sonrió tristemente. Raph nunca se fijaría en él, pues no era un género opuesto y a juzgar por lo que veía en Raph, no se dejaría corromper por algo tan simple; además de que nunca aceptaría pues los cuatro se consideraban hermanos, un mal punto a nunca poder revelar sus sentimientos. Luego de que Leo se las quitara todas por completo, estás le dieron un poco de comezón.  
—¡Me sorprende mucho que tus heridas hayan sanado por completo! –dice Don inspeccionándolo   
—Estaba muy claro que iban a cicatrizarse   
—Tienes razón, pero yo ayer vi muchas más que ahora  
—No fueron tan profundas  
—Claro  
—Y apropósito ¿si conseguiste obtener una de esas muestras rojas?  
—De hecho lo pensé, pero cuando nos tomaron por sorpresa ya no tuve la oportunidad, además podemos volver ¿no?  
—Pero esta vez no bajaremos la guardia.


	3. 3

En esos momentos en la sede del pie, Baxter no logró conseguir la sangre especial de los lobos, al saber eso Destructor se enfureció, pues su plan había fallado, sin embargo sintió que algo no cuadraba con todo eso, sabía perfectamente que los recipientes de W-1 estaban en un perfecto estado, tal y como los habían dejado el día de ayer, tal vez pudo pasar algo, así que llamó a los dos idiotas que se quedaron cuidando, este se levantó de su asiento muy especial. A la vez que caminaba hacia ellos, Xever tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que Destructor le diría y todo por culpa del perro, Razhar simplemente inclinó más sus orejas viendo con temor a Destructor; sabía perfectamente que su compañero le delataría.  
—¿Están seguros de que nadie entró a mi guarida? –ambos mutantes no sabían que decir, Razhar bajó las orejas mientras que Cara de Pez se adelantó para hablar sobre lo sucedido, este aclaró su garganta y por fin habló  
—Maestro Destructor… sí, las tortugas vinieron a frustrar sus planes  
—Y ¿nada más eso sucedió? –preguntó con una sutil y fría voz mientras que apretaba sus puños fuertemente   
—Los recipientes de W-1 se… destruyeron –dijo con algo de miedo Xever  
—¡¿QUÉ?!-Saki alzó la voz atemorizando a los dos  
—¡Todo fue culpa del perro bueno para nada! –se defiende a lo que Razhar alza sus orejas y alega también  
—¡No sabía que eran tan importantes!  
—¡¡TODO AQUÍ ES IMPORTANTE!! –Respira serenamente para luego sacar sus garras de acero-Tendré que darles una lección –ambos sintieron paralizarse por lo mencionado, Saki hablaba en serio   
—¡E-Espere! –lo detiene Xever a la vez que retrocede-No todo es malo –ríe nervioso- creo que una de las tortugas está infectada  
—¿Cómo dices? –las palabras le hicieron guardar sus afiladas garras de acero a lo que esperó a que continuara, deseaba que fuera una buena noticia  
—Porque cuando mi compañero el cabeza hueca lo lanzó… estos se rompieron y pude ver que la tortuga tenía unos ligeros cortes  
—Suena muy interesante  
—Tal vez quieran un antídoto –dice Razhar- y puede que vengan con usted y hagan un intercambio, ya sabe su sangre por su antídoto   
—¡¿ERES TONTO O QUÉ?!-espeta Destructor furioso hacia el can mutante- Ellos saben hacer sus propios antídotos y además, nunca pensé en crear un antídoto para eso, solo quiero ejércitos de mutantes que obedezcan mis órdenes para destruir a Yoshi y encontrar a mi hija –ante esa idea empezó a reír cínicamente.  
En esos momentos, Leo despertaba muy lentamente, estaba cansado y aun con los ojos cerrados, refunfuñó con molestia al sentir la comezón de sus brazos y piernas, hasta que no aguantó más y decidió levantarse a dar un baño, tal vez había dormido con pulgas o Raph y Mikey le habían hecho una broma mientras dormía tan tranquilamente. Después de tomar una ducha fue a desayunar con sus hermanos, en el momento del desayuno Leo estaba realmente incómodo, al cicatrizar sus heridas le causaba comezón. Luego de eso fueron a entrenar un poco con Splinter.   
En el entrenamiento, Leonardo tampoco pudo concentrarse del todo; tanto así que hasta Mikey pudo ganarle, Leo estaba recostado en el suelo mientras veía como su pequeño hermano se burlaba de él por haberle ganado al fin; el líder refunfuñó y una vez más alzó su mano y se rascó. Seguidamente se levantó viendo a Splinter acercarse hacia él.  
—Hijo mío ¿qué es lo que ocurre hoy contigo? Parece que nos has dormido bien   
—Sí… creo que eso es –ríe nervioso ante su rara actitud- No volverá a pasar –esboza una sonrisa  
—Qué bien –se separa un poco- ¡Hayime! –un entrenamiento de todos contra todos, muy sorpresivamente para el líder.  
Más tarde, después del entrenamiento Leo se fue puntual al verde sofá para ver su programa favorito. Sin embargo, luego de una media hora la comezón en sus manos y en todo su cuerpo empezó otra vez a lo que le impidió ver con tranquilidad su serie, además de que al estar ocupado tratando de quitarse la picazón se distrajo y en ese instante Raphael tomó el control y cambió el canal del televisor, cuando Leo se dio cuenta este alegó--¡Oye!  
—Si no estás atento, te pueden robar tus cosas –dijo sin preocupaciones  
—¡¿Puedes dármelo?! Es mi turno esta vez  
—Odio ese programa   
—¡Raph!  
Este hizo caso omiso, a lo que Leo solo se enfureció, estaba por brincar sobre él cuando de repente apareció Jones interponiéndose entre los dos; el humano colocó uno de sus brazos al rededor del cuello de su mejor amigo, a lo que instantáneamente Leo sintió algo de celos ante la estrecha distancia de los dos; sin embargo internamente se contradijo de que sus sentimientos nunca serían aceptados, Leo se levantó de ahí yéndose a jugar un buen rato, a su suerte la picazón desapareció espontáneamente. En seguida Mikey le acompañó para jugar una partida con él a lo que este aceptó. Y mientras pasaba el tiempo, con los dos hermanos con los ojos pegados al juego Leo habló sutilmente para saber si su extraña comezón no se trataba de una vil broma de su hermanito--¿Tú me quiere?-comienza con algo normal   
—¡Por supuesto! ¡Por eso te cuido! –sonríe mientras muestra su lengua entretenido con el juego y presionando varios botones a la vez   
—Y si me quieres, nunca me harías una broma mientras duermo ¿verdad? –aun no podía preguntarle tan directamente pues el pecoso podría mentir  
—Nope  
—Q-Quieres decir que… -una vez más la molesta sensación inició- que hoy no hiciste nada ¿cierto?  
—Para nada, estaba ayudando a Donnie en su laboratorio ¿por qué?  
—P-Por nada –pierde el juego y luego se va a los baños a lavarse el cuerpo, otra vez.  
—¡¿No quieres jugar otra partida?! –Leo no contesta- ¡De acuerdo! Jugaré yo solito   
A pesar de que lavara sus manos, brazos y piernas no paró, sino que abruptamente esta cesó luego de unos minutos, confundido por aquel malestar fue con su hermano el listo, tal vez no había tomado en cuenta que los vidrios que se incrustaron en su cuerpo pudieron haber estado infectados con bacterias.


	4. 4

Leonardo seguidamente entró al lab. Vio que Don estaba preparando algunos químicos con el mutágeno. Con una concentración muy peculiar y hablando consigo mismo. El líder desesperado socorrió a él asustándole por detrás.  
—¿Podrías llegar de frente y no solo asustarme ¡ASÍ?!-respira tranquilizándose  
—¡Donnie! ¡Donnie! ¡Las cicatrices me están dando mucha picazón y me están volviendo loco! –le toma de los brazos y le sacude muy desesperado y angustiado  
—¡Ya, ya! –le detiene- Quizá no tome en cuenta que los vidrios pudieron infectarse con el suelo... sucio, prepararé algo para ti  
—¡Hazlo rápido!  
—¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! ¡No me presiones como Raph!  
Luego de una hora, Donnie por fin terminó su mutágeno con algunas cualidades, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para tranquilizar a Leo, el de azul lo tomó rápidamente y luego esperó que esto surtiera efecto, sin embargo no desaparecía. Una vez más Leo se alarmó, pero Don como el científico de los cuatro, mencionó que debía esperar una media hora--¿Por qué no vas a tomar una siesta? Apuesto que cuando despiertes ya no tendrás más picazón  
—De acuerdo, si pasa algo avísame  
Sin más Leo trató de tomar una siesta. Luego de un rato, Leo consiguió dormirse. Fuera de su habitación la pelirroja llegó encaminándose hacia el lab. De Donnie.  
—Hola Donnie  
—Hola, April  
—Cómo vas con el retromutágeno  
—No muy bien, hace unos minutos Leo vino a molestarme que quería algo para su picazón  
—¿Picazón? ¿Tiene un tipo de sarna o algo así?  
—No lo sé, creo que se infectó con algunos vidrios –coloca una gota en sus químicos  
—Su plan ¿falló?  
—Más o menos, realmente queríamos buscar si ellos tenían la fórmula de un retro-mutágeno pero no salió como lo planeamos –rió  
—Oh, entonces no te preocupes, esperaré paciente por el retro-mutágeno  
Una hora más tarde, Leo despertó se quedó un buen rato en cama al no sentir más su molesta sensación, en verdad se había ido, después el temerario líder se levantó muy feliz, sí, todo estaba bien ahora. Pero no se dio cuenta de que su cama tenía muchos zarpazos que desgarraban su cómodo colchón sacando algunos alambres y cosas demás.  
Horas más tarde, las tortugas fueron a hacer su patrullaje nocturno, y de paso irían a investigar mejor en la guarida de Destructor, sin embargo cuando Leo manejaba este se quedó quieto por un segundo sin percatarse de donde iba, hasta que…--¡¡LEO!!-gritaron sus hermanos a la vez, puesto que el líder de azul reaccionó parpadeando continuamente y tomando el control del volante. Después de que Leo reaccionara haló la palanca deteniéndose abruptamente y los otros tres quedando aturdidos.  
—¡¡Leo!! .-espeta Raph caminado hacia él- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!  
—No lo sé –se escuda tomando su cabeza-  
—¡Si vuelves a hacer eso TE QUITARÉ LO VERDE DE TU CARA!- le amenaza el temperamental  
—Fue un error, no volverá a pasar –baja la vista  
—De acuerdo chicos –dice Don- esto nos está atrasando, dejemos el tortu-móvil en un callejón y salgamos a investigar  
Sin más preámbulo, Leo hizo lo acatado pero esta vez nada más sucedió, luego de ello salieron del tortu-móvil y cada quien tomó su caminó ordenado por Leo. Durante la vigilancia nocturna no vieron nada extraño, y los cuatro se reunieron en el punto donde acordaron, aún quedaba un poco de tiempo para ir a verificar la guarida de Destructor, así fue como lo planearon y en menos de cinco minutos estuvieron dentro de las instalaciones con su espionaje ninja, sin embargo en el laboratorio no estaban los peculiares químicos rojos, con ello decidieron salir, pues no había más que investigar, además de que Leo se sintió mareado por un segundo.  
Minutos después los hermanos tortuga regresaron a la alcantarilla, Mikey para pasar un buen rato comió un poco de pizza sentándose en el sofá junto a su rudo hermano y este último para fastidiar un poco a su hermano consentido de sensei.  
—Creo que yo sería un mejor conductor –comentó haciendo que Leo lo escuchara; mientras que este iba pasaba directo por ahí  
—O tal vez yo –dice Mikey- pero Donnie nunca me deja conducir –dice algo triste pero luego se le pasa mientras come un trozo de pizza  
—¡Para la próxima lo pueden intentar si es lo que quieren! –dice algo molesto  
Cuando Leo entró a su habitación para descansar, se quedó casi estupefacto de ver su cama hecha añicos, literalmente, refunfuñó--¡¡MIKEY!!-Gritó fastidiado, el pecoso se levantó de su asiento con una pizza en su mano y caminando hacia donde su hermano mayor le había llamado.  
—¿Sí, Leo? –habla con la boca llena, Leonardo se giró para hablar seriamente con él y sobre el problema de su mascota  
—¡¿Por qué dejas suelto a Gatito Helado?  
—Yo no le he dejado suelto –Leo se cruza de brazos, pues pensaba que mentía y no había otra explicación para esos zarpazos  
—Entonces ¡¿quién hizo esto?! –le muestra su cama  
—No lo sé, pero sé que Gatito Helado nunca lo haría, además es muy pequeño y creo que ya no tiene garras porque… son de helado, ni siquiera tiene patas para salir y caminar  
—Si no fue Gatito Helado, quiere decir que hay una alimaña o un espía aquí  
—¡¡Son los duendes Leo!! ¡¡Lo son!! ¡¡ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO DE QUE VENDRÍAN!! ¡¡YA NO TENEMOS SALVACIÓN!!–exclama alarmado y sale corriendo de ahí pidiendo ayuda a su sensei y su hermano el esbelto, Leo movió el colchón de su cama para dormir en lo cómodo, luego de unos minutos Donnie estaba en la puerta junto a Mikey para explicar esos zarpazos y también para que el pecoso dejara de molestar toda la noche, Leo de mala gana se levantó y fue a ver a sus dos hermanos.  
—Leo –menciona el esbelto- ¿Es verdad lo que está diciendo Mikey?  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—Sobre los zarpazos que hay en tu cama  
—Sí, apuesto que otro mutante encontró a nuestra guarida o es una rata que se escapó del Rey Rata  
Donnie para calmar al más bajito lo fue a inspeccionar, después sacó las conclusiones que no se trataban de un duende y mucho menos de una rata mutante. Al no saber de lo que se trataba, Leo ordenó estar alerta ante cualquier intruso que pudiera entrar.  
—Cuando esa cosa que está suelta se meta en mi cama entonces me preocuparé –añade Raphael sin tomarle importancia al asunto  
—No es gracioso, Raph –dice Leo con algo de autoridad  
—Está bien, lo haré por el niño llorón –tocó la nariz de este


	5. 5

Leo no podía conciliar bien el sueño, estaba molesto por como lo trataba Raph, sin importancia, pero a su pesar sabía que era imposible que Raph supiera de la existencia de sus sentimientos, refunfuñó y luego se cubrió con la sábana cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.  
—¿Debería decírselo? –preguntó para sí- No, si se lo digo y no lo acepta lo va a divulgar con los demás… después ellos me verán como todo un loco –respira pesadamente al ver que era muy imposible decirle eso- Es mejor olvidar esa tonta idea y retomar la de Karai… aunque sea una serpiente, quizás Donnie encontrará la cura a eso  
En esa misma noche; Destructor había mencionado otro plan, dejó de lado la de la fórmula W-1, pues sus inútiles aliados no servían de nada, y mucho menos que ya no pudieron conseguir la fórmula de los lupus; además, si bien eran ciertas las palabras de Xever que una tortuga del clan de Hamato Yoshi estaba infectaba, cuando se cumpliera la transformación por completo lo llamaría, como tal cual perro obediente.  
—Ya no nos concentraremos en el W-1 quiero que prosigan con aliarnos con el Kraang –ante la orden de Saki, GT, Xever y Bradford asintieron-Quiero que Yoshi caiga junto a sus ninjas  
Al día siguiente (en la madrugada), Leonardo despertó de maravilla con mucho apetito, rápidamente se levantó sin ver su lecho, a lo que este estaba lleno de zarpazos otra vez. El líder se dirigió a la nevera y sacó algunos botes y frascos buscando algo de carne en especial, pero al no ver nada parecido, este refunfuñó gruñendo un poco a lo que optó comer unos tallarines, no le bastaría un poco de cereal, y justamente cuando estaba cocinando, escuchó un ruido por detrás de él, Mikey apareció algo soñoliento, bostezó y luego se talló los ojos mientras bostezaba--¿Mikey? ¿Parece que te has levantado muy temprano? –sonrió mientras movía seguía cocinando   
—¿Temprano? ¿A eso se le puede decir a esta hora?   
—¿Qué hora es?   
—Bien –bosteza otro poco- Cuando me levanté vi que eran las… 4:47  
—¿4:47?  
—Tal vez ya son las cinco   
—No me di cuenta, me levanté pensando que ya era de día… por lo menos no tanto como para estás horas –sonríe nervioso   
—Entonces ¿debo preparar el desayuno? –pregunta tan inocente- Luego se quejan que… no me despierto tan temprano… como la última vez de… mi acné   
—Ve a dormir  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Sí, no hay problema, tal vez hoy preparé el desayuno para todos, porque he despertado con muchas energías  
—Claro  
Seguidamente el pecoso regresó a su cama a dormir otro poco, luego de que el líder terminara de comer, se fue a ver a su cuarto para verificar si la alimaña seguía causando destrozos, al momento de abrir la puerta Leo se enfureció de ver que otra vez su cama estaba destrozada. Al ver que tenía mucho tiempo, antes de que sus hermanos por fin le ventaran por completo, buscó a aquella “alimaña” que andaba suelta por la alcantarilla, empezó a buscar en su cuarto, al no ver nada buscó en toda la alcantarilla, hasta los lugares más recónditos por fin encontró una rata, la tomó con sus rápidos reflejos y la sujetó de la cola, estaba hacia desesperados esfuerzos por huir, Leo rió al encontrarla al fin—Estúpido, por tu culpa ya no podré dormir bien –lo mira fijamente mientras le saborea- Pero no puedo decir eso… tengo a mi padre que… también es una rata –piensa en dejarla ir pero lentamente lo acercó a su boca y rápidamente mordió.  
Horas más tarde, las tortugas restantes despertaron y desayunaron; seguidamente un nuevo entrenamiento para ese día, y para Leo eso sería pan comido; y en esa vez Leo venció muy rápido a Raphael dejándolo en completa humillación; quedando por encima de este y Raph en el suelo, giró su cabeza y trato de levantarse mientras que Mikey reía y decía—Por fin tumbaron al búfalo viejo.   
—¡¡Ya quítate de encima BOBO-NARDO!!- Leo sonrió con gallardía mientras se levantaba  
—¿A Raphie no le gustó que hiciera eso? –dice con una sonrisa gallarda al ver que había hecho enojar a Raphael  
—No me llames así –masculló  
—Leonardo –habló sensei viendo las habilidades que había hecho con el temperamental- Veo que has mejorado en tus habilidades –sonrió mientras acariciaba su barba  
—Gracias, sensei   
—¡¿Qué?! –exclama Raph- ¡¿Le ha felicitado a Bobo-nardo y no a mí?! Las cuales muchas veces he ganado a mis hermanos  
—Raphael, también me gustan tus habilidades, sin embargo tú las utilizas sin pensar, digamos que la fuerza bruta no te ayuda  
El entrenamiento terminó y los chicos fueron a sus debidas cosas; Leo a hacer un plan para esa misma noche, Don a jugar un buen rato con Mikey; necesitaba desesterarse un poco, mientras que Raph fue a su habitación a hablar consigo mismo.  
Abrazó a su almohada—Estúpido Leo, es obvio que él es el consentido de Splinter, eso explica por qué no me ha felicitado… solo porque es el líder –refunfuñó molestamente.  
Al ver que ya nada podía hacer, se levantó para ir a la cocina y comer un trozo de pizza; y en ese mismo lugar Leo estaba tomando un poco de agua; los dos hermanos se miraron, y ninguno dijo una palabra, Raph se fue a la nevera a buscar lo que había previsto, Leo al ver eso, sintió que debía decir algo al respecto con lo ocurrido, se acercó a Raph y habló--¿Estás enojado con lo de hace un momento?   
—¿Enojado? –no le mira- Para nada, temerario líder –no ve la caja de pizza que había guardado- ¿Dónde está la pizza?   
—Mikey vino hace un momento y se las llevó  
—Tonto, enano –cierra la nevera con fuerza  
—O-Oye  
—¿Qué? -regresa a verle con indiferencia, Leo trató de evitar las ganas de besarle y decirle todo lo que sentía, total, estaban solos, tragó saliva y trató de reprimir todo eso- ¡Si no vas a hablar, mejor me voy! –empieza a caminar directo a la salida, pero antes de irse Leo le tomó de las manos y le dejó contra la pared, luego lo sujetó de sus muñecas fuertemente-¿Qué haces, tonto?   
—Y-Yo… eh –se acercó un poco  
—El gran líder quiere demostrar que tiene más fuerza que yo ¿no es así? –habla sin inmutarse. Leo reacciona y le suelta- Lo sabía, no lo demuestres conmigo, demuéstralo con Destructor o el kraangs


	6. 6

De mala gana salió Raphael, a lo que se quedó algo confundido y lo único que pudo hacer fue respirar profundamente; más tarde los chicos salieron a hacer su patrullaje y también a ir a la guarida de Destructor, pues en esos días no habían visto ninguna actividad de ellos y el Kraang, lo que parecía ser muy sospechoso.  
Sin embargo, durante su viaje Mikey divisó a los dragones púrpura—Miren chicos –señaló a los mencionados quienes saqueaban una tienda  
—Parece que nos atrasaremos con el Kraag y Destructor-comenta el esbelto  
—¡Ya era hora de darles una paliza!-menciona el temperamental sacando sus sai’s  
—¡Vamos chicos! –dice el líder sacando sus armas al igual que sus otros dos hermanos, de un salto llegaron hasta el suelo suspendiendo a los Dragones Púrpura  
—¡Oh, las tortugas! –dice el líder- Tal vez quieran perder contra nosotros –ríe y se preparan para atacar   
Seguidamente se arma un duelo entre las tortugas y los dragones púrpura; Raph contraatacaba a uno, Mikey y Donnie a uno también y por último Leo contra Sid, luego de haber perdidos sus armas en un golpe tan suspicaz por parte del humano, sonrió con gallardía hacia la tortuga. Este sacó una navaja y se acercó hacia la tortuga mientras que este retrocedía un poco viendo que podría hacer, pero al instante de ver la navaja en la mano de este, los orbes de Leo se tornaron ligeramente amarillos y un par de colmillos se hicieron notar en su dentadura a la vez que se encogía; quedando en cuatro patas, Sid vio una ventaja, pensó que se estaba rindiendo—No puedo creerlo, he atemorizado al líder- Mikey al ver que Leo estaba en problemas se separó de Don y fue hacia él, sin embargo antes de que el pecoso llegara, Leonardo se abalanzó hacia Sid de una manera salvaje mordiendo su cuello y usando todo su peso en él, tanto que llegó a desgarrando un poco manchando su rostro de sangre, ante el pánico del humano, lastimo a Leo del brazo con su navaja; las tortugas al ver eso rápidamente fueron a separar a su líder hermano del humano. Después de haberlo hecho, los dos humanos vieron como estaba su líder, con temor lo llevaron a un hospital, mientras que Leo solo reía con cinismo de lo que había hecho, el pecoso se atemorizó al ver el río de sangre que tenía Leonardo en su boca; así que se acercó a Donnie para ser refugiado.  
Raph le dio una bofetada, pues Leo aún mantenía la vista hacia donde los humanos se habían ido--¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! –espeta mientras suelta a Leo y este reacciona.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? –su color de ojos se desvaneció y los colmillos desaparecieron  
—L-Leo-dijo el pecoso señalando el rostro del de azul, a lo que Leo bajó la vista a sus manos y al sentir el sabor en su boca se asustó.  
—También estás herido –dijo Don señalando el brazo de Leo, a lo que este regresó a ver- Es mejor regresar a la alcantarilla, debo ver qué causó esa reacción   
—¿Qué reacción? ¿De qué están hablando?  
—Cállate, Leo y mejor síguenos –dijo Raph, Leo tomó nuevamente sus katanas  
Sin entender tuvo que seguirlos nuevamente a la alcantarilla, Leo al sentir el sabor de la sangre se limpió con su brazo; mientras que Mikey se acercó a Donnie con temor de Leo--¿Qué le pasó a Leo? ¿También hará lo mismo con nosotros?   
—Primero, no lo sé y segundo no lo creo.  
Luego de que llegaran, Leo fue a lavarse la cara y el sabor de su boca, después fue al laboratorio de Donnie para que él sacara una nueva muestra de su sangre, y mientras la muestra se esperaba, Don colocó una venda en la herida de este. Un minuto pasó y el resultado estuvo listo, Don lo verificó pero no había ninguna anomalía, a lo que simplemente frunció el entrecejo.  
—Tal vez solo se trató de una simple crisis –comentó el listo  
—Aunque no sé de qué estás hablando –dijo el líder  
—Es mejor olvidarlo –ríe nervioso, mientras se separa de él para salir del laboratorio, no le daba buena espina estar a solas con Leo, y mucho menos con lo que pasó  
—¡Pero si yo no hice nada! –dice Leo siguiéndole.- ¿Acaso me tienes miedo de algo que ni yo sé?   
—No es miedo… es seguridad  
—¿Es verdad lo que dice Miguel Ángel? –preguntó sensei mientras que Mikey estaba por detrás de él, ahora le causaba un poco de miedo su hermano mayor  
—¡Hai sensei! –se adelanta a hablar Raph- ¡Leo se volvió loco y atacó como un animal salvaje al líder de los Dragones púrpura!  
—No es cierto –se defendió el de azul  
—Leo- dice Don- Todos estuvimos ahí y lo vimos   
—¡Cómo puede ser eso posible! ¡No recuerdo haber hecho algo!  
—O tal vez si lo sabes y no quieres afrontarlo –dijo Raphael mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
—¡NO ES VERDAD!  
—¡Leonardo! –llamó sensei- Tienes que controlar tus habilidades, y no debes actuar como un animal ¿entendido?   
—Pero yo no hice nada –masculló, luego suspiro- Hai… sensei –y con ello se fue a su habitación y para que todos escucharan su molestia, este azotó la puerta con fuerza  
—¿Leo no se saldrá de control, verdad sensei? –preguntó el pecoso atemorizado  
—No lo creo, hijo mío –acarició la cabeza de este para tranquilizarlo   
Leonardo desde su habitación estaba más que furioso, solo apretó sus manos y luego con fuerza golpeó la pared para desahogarse por completo, pero no funcionó, así que simplemente se sentó a meditar, sin embargo no llegó a concentrase lo suficiente, pues un intensó dolor de cabeza le invadió; tanto que tomó su cabeza con ambas manos para soportarlo, de repente ese dolor desapareció espontáneamente. Luego subió a su cama con aquellos zarpazos, mañana en la mañana cambiaría su lecho sin ayuda de sus hermanos.  
Fuera de la habitación, Mikey se dirigió hacia sus dos hermanos-¿Creen que debamos invitarle un poco de pizza a Leo?   
—Y estar conviviendo con un mentiroso que casi mata a alguien, no señor –dice Raphael para luego irse a su habitación  
—Yo solo quería comer un poco de pizza con ustedes, p-pero con Leo… solo un poquito   
—Si tanto quieres, hazlo tú –dijo Don  
—M-Mejor otro día, cuando las cosas estén calmadas –añade una sonrisa nerviosa  
—Además ya es muy tarde como para comer pizza –comenta Don bostezando


	7. 7

En medio de la noche, Leo se levantó abruptamente de su cama; un molesto sonido que le llamaba, sin más salió de su cuarto yendo a la superficie, en ese mismo instante Raphael había salido de su habitación pues escuchó algunos ruidos, con el rabillo del ojo vio a Leo salir, Raph fue por sus sai’s y siguió a Leo.  
El líder llegó a los tejados de los hogares, sin embargo sintió un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo. Tanto que se abrazó asimismo y cayó de rodillas, Raph apenas había llegado y vio lo que le sucedía a su hermano, estaba por ir a ayudarle pero él se detuvo en seco para ver de qué se trataba todo eso. Leo nuevamente se levantó y de repente sus orbes azules se tornaron amarillos y un poco de pelaje de color semejante a su piel y una cola apareció haciéndose más larga de lo que ya tenía, garras por sus manos y pies hicieron su aparición y los colmillos nuevamente se hicieron presentes.  
—L-Leo –llamó con algo de temor Raphael, en ese instante el líder giró su cabeza rápidamente; y al no poder mantenerse mucho tiempo en sus dos ‘patas’ bajó colocando sus extremidades en el suelo y caminando hacia Raph, este a su vez sacó sus sai’s por si Leo tramaba algo con su nueva forma, Leonardo se acercó lo suficiente y lentamente se levantó en sus dos patas acercando su rostro a Raph, lo olfateó y luego sonrió restregando más su rostro hacia él; como un gato a la vez en que movía su cola de un lado a otro y dejaba a Raph en el suelo, empezó a lamer su rostro mientras que Raph le apartaba- Está bien, ya sé que eres tú y que no me lastimarías –Seguía lamiendo- ¡Ya déjame! –se sentó quitándose a Leo de encima y limpiándose la baba de su hermano, después observó a Leo- ¿Me entiendes? –este asintió- ¿Sabes por qué te pasó esto? –este niega- Le diré a Donnie que tu extraño comportamiento se trataba de esto, tal vez encuentre una cura para ti  
Seguidamente otra vez ese sonido llamó a Leo, lo que a este le enfurecía escucharlo, era tan chirriante que sacudía su cabeza pero dirigía la vista hacia la guardia del pie, Raph frunció el ceño y regresó a ver a la misma dirección que su líder, este se dio la vuelta y luego dirigió sus orbes verdes hacia su hermano, Leo dejó de escuchar el sonido y luego fue con Raph.  
En la guarida del pie; Baxter llamaba a la tortuga lobo con un silbato especial, preocupado de que la tortuga no llegara, puesto que si no lo hacía Destructor le daría una lección a la mosca por el plan fallido… otra vez. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Saki caminando hacia el mutante.  
—¿Por qué no ha llegado?   
—Tal vez la transformación no está completada, supongo que simplemente lo escucha pero aún no reacciona como el perro obediente que es  
—Si valoras tu vida, más te vale que él venga –la mosca tragó saliva con temor de lo que fuera a hacer su maestro.  
Mientras tanto, Leo se había colocado por detrás de Raph, el rudo frunció el ceño viendo lo que este tramaba, seguidamente trató de levantarse pero Leo abrazó el cuerpo de Raph mientras se movía.  
—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, IMBÉCIL?! –espetó malhumorado, Leo le hizo recostarse en el suelo mordiendo levemente su cuello apoyando todo su peso en él- ¡¡LEO!! ¡¿ESTÁS TRATANDO DE APAREARTE CONMIGO?! –el tortu-lobo solo gruñó mientras que seguía con sus movimientos estimulándose con el cuerpo de su hermano- ¡¡DETENTE!! –pidió algo asustado de ver que Leo ejercía más fuerza que él.  
Seguidamente el rosado miembro de Leo salió mientras lo frotaba con la entrada de Raph, este pedía auxilio pero Leo le cubrió la boca para que no gritara más; el líder al sentir su húmedo miembro listo, empezó a introducirlo en la entrada de Raph; en esa pequeña cavidad, Raph al instante de sentirlo empezó a moverse más y más hasta que todo el miembro de Leo entró; el de azul estaba jadeante; mientras que Raph al sentir el abrupto dolor en su entrada, unas lágrimas se hicieron notar en sus verdes ojos. Seguidamente Leo empezó a embestir fuertemente mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Raphael. Otra vez Leo escuchó el silbato y este sacudió su cabeza siguiendo con sus embestidas mientras gruñía, ante su tanta fuerza dejó zarpazos profundos en el cuerpo del temperamental. Acto seguido Leo acercó su rostro al de Raph mientras que con su mano lo movía ligeramente. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Raph, tocando a la vez la de él. Después le besó profundamente sin dejar sus embestidas, después de besarle mordió su cuello levemente.  
—¡AH…. AAAH! –traga saliva mientras respira agitadamente con unas lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡LEO… YA BASTA… AAAHH!-pidió el temperamental--¡ME ESTÁS LASTIMANDO! –se calló abrupto al sentir algo aún más molesto en su interior; presintió que el miembro de Leo se había hecho grande y aun peor, sin haberlo querido su miembro salió sin su propia voluntad. Después de tanto el temperamental sintió el tibio líquido recorrer su entrada.  
Seguidamente Leo al ver que ya había terminado de correrse, se dio la media vuelta estando enganchado hacia Raph. El de rojo algo débil se giró y vio que por alguna extraña razón estaba pegado a Leo, trató de separarse de él pero su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente. Después de unos minutos transcurridos, Leo ejerció un poco de fuerza y por fin los dos se separaron. Después Leo se fue a donde le llamaban, ese molesto sonido lo estaba atormentando. Y Raphael simplemente quedó en el suelo adolorido de tantas embestidas. Luego de que Raphael recuperara toda la calma se levantó cansado pero al instante sintió el dolor en su cabera a la vez el líquido tibio salía de su entrada.   
—¡Demonios! –espetó sin dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sí- ¡Estúpido Leo! –con su mano limpió los residuos de baba de su hermano el can transformado.


	8. 8

Leonardo llegó a la guarida del pie siendo guiado por aquel sonido, molestó sacudió su cabeza otra vez y desde las sombras Destructor admiró a la creación por accidente; sonrió con malicia y luego de manera fulminante aparecieron Cara de pez, Razhar y GT, mientras que Saki aparecía entre las sombras, Leo gruñó colocándose en sus cuatro extremidades.  
—Atrápenlo –ordenó Destructor a lo que sus aliados se prepararon para capturar al tortu-lobo, sin embargo no contaban con que Leo tenía unas mejores habilidades, un poco más de fuerza y unos bien afilados colmillos.  
GT fue el primero en luchar con el nuevo mutante, pero ferozmente le mordió su antebrazo creando una herida de gravedad, este sacó sus garras y rasguñó la mejilla de la tortuga, creando unos hilos de sangre que resbalaron por su mentón. Y mientras ellos seguían tratando de controlar al nuevo mutante, Destructor admiró las habilidades de Leo, sonrió con malicia, si lograba controlarlo atacaría a Yoshi por la espalda, de un ataque que jamás se imaginó venir. Seguidamente entre los tres y unos cuantos robo-pies amordazaron a Leo, por fin lo habían logrado calmar aunque sea a base de cuerdas.  
—Conque esto es el resultado de W-1 –dijo Saki mientras la mosca aparecía para verlo más de cerca y tomar muestras  
—¿Lo ve? –dice Xever- Le dije que había una tortuga infectada  
—Por ahora conservarás tu vida  
—¿Qué hará con él, Maestro Destructor? –pregunta el felino  
—Haré un reemplazo de los inútiles que encuentre aquí –dirige su mirada hacia Razhar a lo que este baja sus orejas  
—¿Quiere que zzaque una muezztra de la zzangre de esta tortuga zz?  
—Claro, espero que esta vez nadie lo desperdicie –dice fríamente, luego de tomarlas, la mosca mutante se fue a ver lo en su laboratorio.  
Seguidamente Saki ordenó que lo liberaran, sin embargo dudaron un poco de sus palabras ya que les pareció algo difícil de amordazar y que ahora simplemente lo liberara. GT obedeció y con un cuidado extremo rompió las cuerdas y en ese mismo instante Leo con sus fuertes garras llegó a lastimar parte del rostro de GT--¡¡ERES UN MISERABLE!!-se preparó para perseguirlo   
—¡Garra de tigre! ¡Déjalo! Ahora, quiero que le den un poco de carne –ordena hacia el can mutante, a lo que este de inmediato salió para buscar lo pedido, luego de unos minutos Razhar se acercó lo suficiente a Leo y le arrogó un gran trozo de cruda carne a lo que Leo de inmediato comenzó a morder y comer lejos de todos ellos- Salgan de aquí –habló para los tres.  
Estos obedecieron al mandato, y Saki solo se quedó con unos cuantos robo-pies por si algo se salía de control. Destructor caminó hacia la esquina donde Leo se encontraba mordiendo ferozmente la carne.  
—Hijo de Yoshi –murmuró a lo que Leo regresó a verle de una manera amenazante- Sé que eres consciente de lo que digo. Eres consiente con tu bestia interna. Únete a mí y tendrás todo lo que desees. Tus habilidades no deben ser mal gastadas en un clan enemigo. Tú tienes las habilidades que necesito para este clan. –Leo traga un poco de lo que comió  
—Obtendré… todo lo… que desee-al fin sus primeras palabras  
—Exacto  
—Acepto   
—Sabía que lo harías, tus hermanos no tienen la capacidad de comprenderte, aquí serán bienvenido en todo lo que gustes, solo debes convertirte en esta bestia cada noche –Leo asiente.  
Al día siguiente, Leo estaba metido en la cama con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, había tenido un agradable sueño donde por fin besaba a Raphael y tenía un poco de sexo salvaje, pero como todo tiene que terminar este se levantó de buen humor, pero en el instante en que fue a lo baños, en el espejó notó que tenía unas marcas de garras en su mejillas. Las tocó con delicadeza memorizando de dónde las había sacado. Al no encontrar una explicación no le tomó importancia, pues no le dolía lo bastante como para ser molesto. En la hora del desayuno, tanto Mikey como Donnie no notaron a Raphael.  
—¿Alguien ha visto a Raph? –pregunta el bajito- Sus huevos recién hechos se enfriaran  
—Tal vez esté dormido en su habitación, ya saben lo flojo que se pone Raph –comentó Leo comiendo  
—Y ¿a ti que te pasó en la mejilla? –preguntó Don  
—No lo sé, cuando desperté ya estaba –al no ver a Raph pensaron que solo dormía un poco más.   
Luego de minutos, las tortugas estuvieron en la sala, Leo viendo sus héroes espaciales, Don reparando ciertas cosas del tortu-móvil y Mikey buscando a Raph, aunque Leo ya le había mencionado que tal vez estaba en su habitación, así que Mikey con el temor de ser golpeado por su hermano el rudo entró abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y no lo vio. Ahí fue cuando si se alarmaron de verdad. Los tres estaban por salir a buscarlo, sin embargo el temperamental llegó cansado, con varios zarpazos en su cuerpo y semen manchando sus piernas, con los ojos cristalinos, seguidamente los hermanos resollaron y fueron a ayudarle, pero antes de que Leo se acercara Raph le detuvo.  
—¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! –espetó hacia Leo  
—Solo quiero ayudar  
—¡NO ME TOQUES!   
—¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Splinter al momento de ver a sus hijos algo molestos  
—¡LEO ABUSÓ DE MÍ ANOCHE! –exclamó Raph lleno de ira y odio hacia Leo  
—¡Leonardo ¿es eso verdad?! –preguntó algo molesto el roedor mirando a Leo  
—¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no te hice eso! ¡Eres un mentiroso Raphael!   
—¡TÚ ME LASTIMASTE PROFUNDAMENTE! ¡TE PEDÍ QUE PARARAS MIL VECES PERO NO LO HICISTE! –Don y Mikey llevaron a Raph al laboratorio para cerrar las heridas de este y comprobar si lo que Raph decía era verdad.  
—Leonardo, no me molestaré si dices la verdad –comentó su sensei  
—Yo no hice tal cosa  
Splinter tampoco podía culpar, sus palabras parecían firmes y verdaderas, pero ahora cómo explicaba lo que su hijo temperamental le sucedió. Sin más los dos fueron al laboratorio para cuidar de Raphael, Splinter entró al lugar, sin embargo antes de que Leo pudiese entrar Raph gritó otra vez que se alejara lo más posible de él.  
Leo no podía hacer nada contra eso, así que solo fue a su habitación mientras bufaba a más no poder, le estaba culpando de algo que no había hecho.


	9. 9

Leo estaba furioso empezó a golpear las paredes, sabía que Raph siempre le echaba la culpa de algo; mientras tanto en el laboratorio; Donatello saco los análisis de la muestra de semen, quería comprobar que fuera verídico; y cuando los resultados estuvieron listos este mencionó que si se trataba de semen; ahora solo quedaba extraer un poco de Leo para comprobar que había sido él, el pecoso ayudaba a su rudo hermano a curar sus heridas y vendándolas.   
Don se dirigió hacia su sensei.  
—Sensei, ya tengo los resultados del semen, solo falta pedirle a Leo que me dé un poco del suyo  
—Ve a pedírselo, se fue a su habitación  
—Espero que no se moleste--Donnie salió para ir con Leo, llevaba un frasco en mano, una vez estando frente a la puerta de este, el esbelto tocó un par de veces hasta recibir una respuesta agresiva por parte de Leonardo, abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido molestamente—L-Leo, necesito un poco de tu semen  
—¡¿Estás loco?! No pienso dártelo  
—Por favor Leo, haz un intento, sino lo haces sospecharemos que fuiste tú  
—¡De acuerdo! –espetó casi mostrando los dientes. Seguidamente Don le dio el frasco y Leo se encerró.   
Leo estando solo se sentó en su cama, pensando cómo podría masturbarse; ¿caso pensando en Raph o en Karai? Trató con Karai pero no lo consiguió, así que pensó en su segunda opción. Luego de unos minutos, Leo terminó exhausto con algo de semen en el frasco, luego guardó su miembro y salió para entregárselo a Don en el laboratorio. Raph ni quería ver a su hermano de frente, así que miró hacia otro lado. Una vez hecho la comparación de las muestras, el resultado salió negativo. Raph estaba más que estupefacto--¿Lo ves Raph? Leo no te hizo nada-comenta Don  
—No es verdad- murmuró Raph- ¡NO ES VERDAD, LEO LO HIZO! ¡SE CONVIERTIÓ EN UN MOUNSTRUO Y ME ATACÓ! ¡ME VIOLÓ! –exclamó molesto, estaba que su sangre hervía  
—Tranquilízate Raph-dice Mikey  
—¡No! ¡ESE IMBÉCIL DEBERÍA ESTAR ENCERRADO! –Leo quería tranquilizar a su temperamental hermano, seguidamente se acercó para decirle que no era verdad, que nunca haría algo así, per entre más se acercaba Leo más pavor le entraba a Raph, así que pasó sus manos por su caparazón y cuando vio a Leo suficientemente cerca sacó sus sai’s y lo encajó en el brazo de Leo, al instante Mikey se asustó por el extraño comportamiento de este, Don se apresuró a ver si la herida era profunda.  
—¡Raphael, contrólate! –espetó sensei  
—¡LEO ES UN MOUNSTRUO!  
—Leonardo ¿estás bien? –preguntó el roedor  
—Sí… solo fue un rasguño  
Después de eso, Raphael se fue a encerrar en su habitación, con todo el dolor en sus caderas. En esos momentos, April y Casey llegaron; el chico buscaba a su mejor amigo, pero le dijeron lo sucedido. Este quedó estupefacto al igual que la pelirroja—No creo que Leo haya hecho eso-comentó April.  
—Ni yo tampoco, tal vez Raph confundió a su mascota Slash en tales actos –dice Jones  
—Pues Raph dijo que Leo se trasformó en una bestia –comenta el pecoso tratando de imaginarlo.  
Mientras ellos conversaban sobre lo sucedido, Leo estaba en el sofá, bufó y lentamente dirigió su vista hacia la habitación de Raph; con los orbes amarillos sonrió lleno de malicia. Cuando la noche llegó, los tres hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo en no ir, pues con la condición en que Raphael se hallaba no parecía una buena opción. Así que los chicos decidieron pasar un buen rato más en despierto, Leo tenía planeado ir a su habitación a descansar, pero cuando pasó cerca de la de su rudo hermano, los orbes azules de Leo cambiaron a unos amarillos, giró su cabeza para ver si nadie le veía, una vez hecho Leo caminó al cuarto de él y lentamente entró cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Una vez adentró vio que Raph descansaba, Con un paso sumamente lento caminó hacia él mientras pasaba una mano por sobre el plastrón de Raph, al mismo tiempo en que se transformaba en lo que Raph tenía. El temperamental al sentir eso abrió sus ojos y al ver al monstruo que lo atacó intentó gritar pero abruptamente Leo le cubrió la boca fuertemente mientras se subía a la cama con él.  
—Shh. Tranquilo –Raph tragó saliva- No planeé hacerte algo esta noche- su voz se había hecho rotunda y gruesa- Pero odié el momento en que me atacaste con tu sai, eres un chico malo-se acercó a su oído- De ahora en adelante, tendremos sexo por las noches- este niega con la cabeza- Sexo salvaje –llevó a Raph en el suelo, pues su colchón hacia bastante ruido, lo volvió a atrapar como aquella noche, dejándolo en cuatro mientras se subía sobre su caparazón  
—N-No… Leo –susurró- No por favor –sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos  
—Yo mando en ti –empezó a moverse estimulándose- Guardas silencio o te irá peor- sin dejar de moverse Leo pasó una mano por el cuello de Raph y lo apretó un poco con sus garras- ¿Está bien?   
—S-Sí  
—No quiero que grites o gimotees fuertemente, quiero que esto sea discreto ¿entendido? –Raph asiente tristemente-   
—P-Pero… no podré evitarlo… me va a doler  
—Claro que lo harás… si valoras tu vida  
Leo sacó su miembro y sin esperarlo ni un segundo más lo introdujo lentamente en la entrada de Raph; se sentía como la primera vez, doloroso pues no había pasado ni un día de haber hecho eso, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, hasta que Leonardo por fin lo introdujo completamente, y rápidamente empezó a embestirle a más no poder, Raph quería gritar pero solo mordió su labio inferior. Leo intensificó sus embestidas fuertemente.  
—¡Mmpfh! *Ngh* -sollozó un poco  
—¡Ya no me culpes más! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo que pasó aquella noche no existió! ¡Yo no te hice nada, no quiero escuchar eso nunca más! –espetó y luego mordió el cuello de Raph, este estaba por gritar así que colocó sus manos en la boca, Leo terminó en la entrada de Raph mientras que se enganchaba nuevamente a Raphael. El dolor era el mismo-Buen chico


	10. 10

Cuando Leo terminó con Raphael, lentamente se dirigió a la mirada de este y con una sonrisa cínica habló—No quiero que me lastimes, en los entrenamientos quiero ser mejor que tú-le toma de la bandana—quiero que seas cariñoso conmigo, transformado o no—lame su mejilla—si me lastimas, lo haré fuertemente cada noche, todo depende de ti ¿de acuerdo? –Raph débilmente asintió, luego Leo guardó su mimbro y dejó descansar a su amante, luego este salió de la habitación sigilosamente, al ver que sus hermanos ya no estaban más en la sede Leo se fue como lo había acordado con Destructor, cuando el líder llegó una vez más Saki le estaba esperando, sonrió por debajo de su máscara, nunca creyó que este regresaría, tal vez su avaricia por obtener lo que sea le hizo regresar.  
Seguidamente Destructor le guía al cuarto de entrenamiento, para que este sacara todas sus habilidades.  
—Leonardo, quiero que termines con Razhar  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué a mí?-espetó el can mutante  
—En primer lugar fue tu culpa y esta es la manera de que mi nuevo recluta empiece a sacar su sed de sangre. Adelante Leonardo. Haz tu trabajo  
Leo se colocó en sus cuatro extremidades, mientras avanzaba hacia el can mutante, luego de preparar su ataque este se abalanzó hacia Razhar y como todo un salvaje empezó por morder el cuello de su víctima. Rasguñó severamente el cuerpo de este, a lo que Razhar le empujó con sus patas, y también sacó sus instintos más bajos; como tales perros luchando entre sí. Leo se defendió rasgando el rostro del mutante. Así estuvo Leo toda la noche. Luego de ver lo suficiente, Destructor ordenó parar, por lo que Leo se detuvo y se fue hasta la esquina para lamer las heridas que le provocó Razhar. Y como buen premio Destructor le dio un pedazo de carne que sin dudarlo Leo lo tomó y empezó a morderlo.  
—Bien hecho Leonardo, espero verte la próxima noche-el tortu-lobo asiente mientras traga los pedazos.  
Luego de eso Leo pudo retirarse. Al día siguiente Leo había tenido otro sueño erótico con Raphael y de un buen humor se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina, y poco a poco sus hermanos fueron llegando, claro un poco somnolientos, a excepción de Raphael que tenía su severo dolor de cadera, por lo que caminaba un poco débil, Leo al momento de verle bajó la vista y salió de ahí, sabía que no quería verle por alguna ‘razón’.  
—Parece que aún siguen molestos-comenta Don  
—Ya no lo estamos –comenta Raph mientras baja la vista sabiendo que se trata de una vil mentira que Leo le obligó a hacer por el resto de su vida, lentamente pasó una mano por su cuello, aún tenía la sensación de las garras de su hermano en él.  
—Raph, ¿en serio te duele? –preguntó el menor al ver eso  
—¡Por supuesto, enano! –espetó molesto, luego se sentó con suavidad para comer.  
—Raph, a mi conclusión-dice el listo- creo que tuviste una alucinación y el que abusó de ti fue Slash, -Raphael solo suspiró lleno de pesadez, estaba perfectamente seguro de lo que había visto pero como ellos no lo vivieron, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, ya no quería saber nada y mucho menos saber que Leo lo era realmente y que en la noche le había amenazado de abrir la boca y revelar todo.  
Luego de que el pecoso terminara de hacer los desayunos, este los repartió, y luego fue con su hermano mayor, con una sonrisa le entregó los huevos revueltos con un poco de jugo de fruta.  
—No tenías que molestarte   
—Por supuesto que sí, hermano. Pero… a mi parecer ya no tenías que irte así, Raph dice ya no estar enojado contigo  
—¿Ah, no? Ni yo mismo lo sabía –muerde el pan tostado mientras añade una sonrisa  
—¡Ah, hijos míos! Parece que este día han despertado de buen humor-comenta sensei mirándolos   
—Un poco, Raph ya no está molesto conmigo, creo que al fin se dio cuenta de su error-masculló un poco y siguió mordiendo  
Luego de que Don y Raph terminaran de desayunar, Don se levantó abruptamente listo para salir, ya que las cosas se habían calmado entre sus hermanos, quería invitar un buen rato a April, fuera de Casey, sin embargo Raphael le detuvo con la voz a lo que este se giró.  
—Antes de que te largues- masculla- ¿puedo ayudarme a caminar hasta el baño?  
—De acuerdo  
Minutos más tarde, Don hizo que Raph se apoyara para caminar a los baños, pero en el caminó tanto el roedor como las dos tortugas le vieron a lo que Leo para comprobar si era verdad el supuesto ‘perdón’ de Raph, Leo se levantó para ir a ayudar. Gustoso Donnie le dio su lugar, pues necesitaba hacer algo importante. Pero al instante en que Don dejó su ayuda en Leo, Raph sintió sobre saltarse un poco e inconscientemente y fuera de su voluntad, vio esa mirada que le causó tanto terror en la noche; por lo que sus orbes se tornaron cristalinos ligeramente--¿Quieres que te ayude? –Raph bajó la vista al recordar las palabras de su hermano el salvaje, y simplemente asintió estando algo lívido. Ambos entraron a los baños.  
—Me alegra que tus hermanos estén bien. –comenta Splinter  
—¡Yo también, sensei! Ahora podremos estar unidos otra vez, sin discusiones ni peleas.  
—Quiero que busquen al culpable de esta atrocidad  
—¡Por supuesto, sensei!  
Mientras tanto en lo baños. Raph en el momento que pudo se separó de Leo, el líder solo suspiró al parecer no había cambiado nada en lo absoluto.  
—Parece que sigues molesto  
—Tú deberías saberlo mejor –entra en la bañera con suavidad pues aún le dolía su trasero  
—No te entiendo –lentamente giró para verle pero otra vez vio ese monstruo que le atormentó en la noche  
—O-olvídalo Leo. Ya no hay nada de qué hablar  
—Entonces… me voy. Pensé que habías olvidado esa mentira tuya –Raph pensó en las palabras de su hermano, por lo que detuvo a Leo abruptamente  
—No te vayas aun… a-ayúdame a darme un baño  
—Pero, no quieres que esté aquí  
—¡Si quiero! –espetó alarmado, no quería los castigos de la noche-N-no podré hacerlo solo –pidió con una mirada apacible a lo que instantáneamente Leo se sonrojó y sin más fue hacia él para ayudarle en lo que pedía.  
Leonardo tomó la esponja y comenzó a bañarlo, sin embargo en cada remojón de agua podía tocar el cuerpo de su hermano, tal y como lo soñó, entre sus movimientos Leo se perdió en otra fantasía, pues en esos últimos días había tenido sueños eróticos con Raphael. Y eso provocó un sonrojo en el rostro de Leo. Raph sabía por lo que pasaba en la mente de su hermano el pervertido, y no quería eso así que le dio una bofetada regresándolo a la realidad, sin embargo el temperamental reaccionó y rápidamente sobó la mejilla de este con una sonrisa llena de miedo.


	11. 11

Después del baño, Leo ayudó a su hermano a levantarse—Ahora ¿adónde quieres que te lleve? –pregunta apacible el líder de azul.  
—No lo sé ¿qué tal a mi habitación? –dice con algo de seriedad  
—De acuerdo –con una sonrisa hace que Raph se apoye en sí, luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron a la habitación, Leo le ayudó a recostarse en su cama, y este a su vez no pudo evitar acercarse lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración de su hermano el rudo; y eso inquietaba a Raphael, tenía miedo de su propio hermano-Oye ¿ya estás mejor?  
—Eso creo ¿p-por qué? –tenía temor de que algo malo o pervertido mencionara  
—Bueno, pensaba decir a los chicos que saliéramos a hacer un patrullaje ¡ah! ¡por supuesto! Y encontrar al mal nacido que te hizo esto –dijo con algo de molestia. Raphael estaba más que estupefacto ¿en serio Leo estaba mintiendo o realmente era un completo tonto?  
—No voy a ir, estoy adolorido y el único mal nacido aquí eres tú –masculla  
—¡¿Sigues con eso?! ¡Ya te dije que YO NO TE HICE NADA!-espeta mientras sujeta fuertemente la muñeca de Raph, por lo que el mencionado lanza un ligero quejido, el de azul se da cuenta y rápidamente le suelta-¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención!   
—¡Sí! –toma su muñeca y se soba-Ya me di cuenta  
Después de eso Leo salió de la habitación de su rudo hermano. Horas más tarde, cerca del ocaso en New York llegó Casey, este rápidamente se acercó a Leo, quería hablar con él. Este pasó una mano por sobre el cuello del mayor, lo que el líder odiaba que hiciera eso.  
—Oye Leo ¿Raph ya está mejor?  
—No lo sé  
—Cómo que no lo sabes. Eres su hermano  
—Pero ahora no me tiene confianza  
—¡Oh, vamos! Yo te creo  
—¿De verdad?  
—¡Sí! ¡¿Qué clase monstruo abusaría de su propio hermano?! Tú no eres de ese tipo  
—Oh… ¿gracias?  
—Ahora. Quiero salir un rato con Raphael, por eso te lo pregunto y como bien sabes él es mi único amigo  
—Pregúntaselo a él mismo –sin más Casey fue a ver a Raphael, este a su vez le levantó el ánimo, pues esperaba que Jones si le creyera. Después de unos minutos de convencerle decidieron salir, Raph tenía que soportar su dolor de trasero, Leo los vio salir se sentía un poco celoso e inconscientemente sus orbes azules se tornaron amarillos mientras mostraba los dientes, hasta que su pequeño hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¡¿QUÉ?!-cuando giró para ver a su hermano, Leo se tranquilizó dejando esa mirada de odio que poseía, y como era de esperarse sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad  
—L-Leo ¿qué te pasó? –habló temerosamente el pecoso mientras retrocedía  
—Nada yo –suspira y toma su cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
—Quería saber si vamos a hacer un patrullaje o algo así  
—No Mikey, no habrá patrullaje hoy  
—¡¿En serio?!  
—¡Sí!  
—¡Yey! ¡Dos días seguidos! –comenta con una sonrisa y rápidamente va con Donnie, quería jugar con él   
El menor fue con la gran noticia a decírselo, cuando llegó se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa--¿De verdad? ¿Dos días seguidos?  
—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ni yo lo puedo creer! ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo un videojuego? –pide con una mirada apacible   
—Estoy muy ocupado  
—¡Por favor!  
—Pídeselo a Leo, sabes que tengo muchas cosas por hacer –dice algo molesto por la insistencia del bajito  
—Está bien, yo quería que fueras tú  
—Sí, sí, como sea –pone atención al tortu-móvil. El bajito refunfuñó molestamente y luego se dio la media vuelta, salió del lab. Y vio que aún había tiempo de hacer algo, como comer un poco o jugar un buen rato, así fue al dojo pensando que Leo estaría ahí, sin embargo no estaba y solo su sensei meditaba. Así que rápidamente fue a su habitación y tampoco estaba lo que le hizo intrigar aun más, tal vez había ido a cuidar a Raphael y otra vez estaba solo, algo decaído fue con su buen amigo Gatito Helado.  
Minutos más tarde, Leo estaba espiando a Raph y Casey; estaba celoso aunque solo fueran amigos; el líder se transformó tenuemente mientras asechaba, luego de haber llegado a un par de tejados ambos buenos amigos conversaban.  
—¿Qué tipo de bebida tomaste esa noche? –pregunta Jones mientras practica su juego de hookie con sus palos  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Para ver esa alucinación  
—¿Qué alucinación? –preguntó molestamente   
—Donde tu hermano te viola  
—No fue una alucinación –masculla apretando sus puños  
—Quieres decir que Leo si tiene desees incestuosos hacia ti  
—¿No has notado como me mira? Se sonroja al estar frente a mí o algo parecido, así que ¡SÍ, FUE ÉL!   
—Tranquilízate, a puesto que ya no volverá a pasar  
—Eo es lo que más temo –se cruza de brazos  
—Raph ¿puedo ver cómo te dejó el supuesto “monstruo” de tu hermano?  
—¡¿Estás demente?! No voy a dejarte ver eso –incomodo por lo que decía retrocede- Sabes qué, estoy muy cansado como para seguir aquí contigo –bosteza- quiero dormir  
—Está bien, tenía planeado ir a entrenar contigo o jugar algo rudo como hacemos  
—Otro día, Jones  
—Está bien ¿quieres que te acompañe a la alcantarilla?  
—No, así estoy bien. Puedo cuidarme solo si es lo que te preocupa   
Así fue como cada quien tomó su camino; sin embargo cuando Raphael entró a la alcantarilla, sintió que algo lo vigilaba de cerca, este aceleró su pasó y su respiración se agitó, pero sorpresivamente algo saltó sobre su persona dejándolo en el suelo y simplemente escuchando un gruñido, sin pensarlo ni un segundo se escondió en su caparazón.  
—Raphie, sal de tu caparazón, debes resolver unas preguntas si es que quieres conservar el alivio de tu trasero –pasa una mano por la colita de Raph al no obtener respuesta, y traviesamente empieza a rozar la entrada de él por lo que abruptamente salió de su caparazón dándose la media vuelta y mirando con terror a su hermano el monstruo-Sabía que me harías caso. Ahora ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes dos hace un momento?  
—¡Nada…! ¡Te juro que nada!  
—¿En serio? –roza el ano de este  
—¡Sí! –lo que hace aparecer un sonrojo- ¡¿Acaso vas a evitarme estar con Casey o Slash?!  
—No, pero si te voy a evitar que puedas enamorarte de alguien más, sabes que soy alguien celoso y no quiero que arrebaten algo que ya es mío –se acomoda entre sus piernas-  
—¡Espera! ¡Acaté todo lo que dijiste! ¡No tienes por qué hacerme esto! –espeta asustado  
—Está bien, seguiremos con las reglas del juego, si gallas en una, tendrás un castigo ¿de acuerdo?   
—¡Sí! –su mayor roza más la estrecha entrada de Raph con sus dedos lo que de alguna forma le hace enloquecer agitando su respiración fuera de lo normal  
—Se un buen chico y esto continuará así  
—O-Oye  
—¿Sí? –se acerca y lentamente une sus labios con los de él, luego baja hasta su cuello y lame de una forma erótica  
—¿Mientes o te haces el tonto?  
—¿Hablas fuera de mi transformación? Tu hermano, aquel dócil y tonto no sabe lo que le pasa, pero pronto se lo haré saber  
—Entonces, Leo no transformado si es bueno  
—Más de lo que crees, pero pronto seremos uno. Yo soy esa parte que desencadena todo lo que teme hacer


	12. 12

Después de besar a Raphael un par de veces, Leo metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Raph, lo que le hizo abrir sus ojos tan de repente, y sin pensarlo ni un sola vez golpeó a Leonardo en la mejilla, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Leo sonrió con picardía y lentamente sacó su dedo de él-Rompiste el acuerdo-murmura entre dientes  
—¡Espera! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡No estoy acostumbrado a que hagas eso! ¡Esa fue mi reacción! Lo siento, en verdad lo siento… ya no lo volveré a hacer –ruega con sus orbes cristalinos, mientras que su líder sube sobre su plastrón sujetándole las muñecas, Leo estaba por abusar de él nuevamente pero se contuvo, no por su propia voluntad, sino más bien por aquel ruido agudo que odiaba escuchar. Refunfuñó de interrumpir su situación; claramente Raph no podía escucharlo, así que Leo se separó de él y rápidamente salió directo a la superficie. Cuando Raph estuvo solo pudo respirar completamente aliviado. Luego se levantó y huyó de allí.  
Mientras tanto, con el temerario líder ya transformado llegó a la sede del pie y como todo perro buen obediente hizo una reverencia ante Destructor, seguidamente el entrenamiento comenzó, Leonardo estaba rodeado por múltiples robo pies con armas. Acto seguido Saki ordenó el ataque, por lo que todos al mismo tiempo empezaron a contraatacar a Leo, y este último no podía con tantos movimientos, así que resultó herido con graves cortes en sus extremidades. Destructor se levantó y caminó hacia Leo—Te falta perfección, debes salir ileso de cualquier ataque. Debes ser mejor que tus hermanos--¡¿ENTENDIDO?!-dijo fríamente  
—Sí… Destructor-bajó la vista  
—¡Ah! Y otra cosa más, de ahora en adelante llámame Maestro Destructor  
—Sí, Maestro Destructor  
Al día siguiente, Leo había despertado muy cansado y en el momento en que se levantó de su cómodo lecho, al instante se percató de los múltiples cortes que llevaba en sus extremidades y un terrible dolor de cabeza, seguidamente salió de su habitación y fue al laboratorio de Don, ahí sacó un botiquín para vendar sus cortadas. Después fue a la cocina, ahí estaban sus hermanos en el desayuno, rápidamente en el instante en que Mikey divisó a su mayor, este le dejó un asiento y su desayuno preparado, a lo que él agradeció infinitamente.  
—¿Qué es lo que te pasó anoche? –pregunta Don al ver los vendajes que llevaba puesto su mayor  
—Ni yo mismo lo sé… -de repente sintió el dolor en su cabeza otra vez  
—¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta el pecoso- ¿No has dormido bien?  
—Creo que eso –bosteza un poco y lentamente cierra sus orbes; pues el arduo entrenamiento lo había agotado bastante. –Los dos hermanos de púrpura y naranja se miraron entre sí mientras fruncían el ceño  
—Ah… Leo-murmura Don a lo que Leo despierta rápidamente-   
—¡¿Qué pasó?! –pregunta alarmado abriendo sus ojos de par en par  
—Te acabas de dormir  
—¿E-En serio? –ríe nervioso y prosigue a comer, un momento ridículo de haberse dormido en el desayuno.  
Raphael no decía nada, no quería saber en dónde estuvo su hermano en la noche. Si Leo no se atrevía a revelar lo que hizo tampoco le ayudaría a averiguar lo que le paso en el cuerpo. Además no había razón para preocuparse por el monstruo que acostumbraba a abusar de él. Cuando Raph terminó de comer y simplemente se levantó de ahí sin decir nada más.  
Tiempo después el entrenamiento en el dojo comenzó, todo estuvo normal hasta que Leo hizo su entrenamiento hacia Raph; este internamente maldecía de que su compañero de entrenamiento fuera él. Sin embargo se aguantó a lo que acataba. Pero en la mentalidad del rudo, vio aquel monstruo que le atormentaba, lo que hizo temer un poco y de repente vio como los orbes de Leo se tornaron ligeramente amarillos, tal cuales le miraban anoche. Retrocedió con un poco de miedo hasta que Leo se abalanzó hacia él, Raph se paralizó no sabía qué hacer, se supone que la transformación de Leo le pedía que no se dejara lucir y que le diera la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que solo se hiperventiló y Leo no hizo nada si su hermano no se defendía como solía hacer.  
Splinter al ver eso decidió que dejaran el entrenamiento—Raphael ¿qué es lo que pasó contigo? ¿Por qué no te defendiste de Leonardo? Solo te quedaste sobre el suelo sin hacer nada.  
—Porque –quería decirle las mil razones por las cuales no lo hizo, pero si el interior de Leo lo escuchaba, no lo iba a dejar dormir—No lo entendería  
—Claro que sí, solo hazlo  
—No seas gallina Raph-dice Mikey- ¿Por qué no expresas tus sentimientos mejor? Sensei lo entenderá  
—Lo hice porque no tengo el entusiasmo de entrenar hoy –suspira  
—Bueno, descansen por este día   
—¡Hai, sensei! –mencionaron en unísono los tres  
Minutos más tarde, Leo estaba viendo su programa; hasta que la jaqueca llegó otra vez, Raph desde la puerta de su habitación veía lo que le pasaba a su líder, tal vez a ese se refería Leo en la noche, temía que Leo se diera cuenta de su otra parte, porque tendría el control total de su vida. Mientras tanto, Donnie estaba más que feliz, había recibido un mensaje de April.  
—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, bro? –pregunta el pecoso  
—¡Es April!-dice sin más con una visible sonrisa y mostrando sus blancos dientes con una mirada soñadora, y el pecoso simplemente se molestó un poco-Quiere que salgamos juntos-con eso Mikey se quedó completamente lívido  
—Sabes, creo que le tomas más atención a tu NO-NOVIA  
—¡Mikey! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!  
—Simple, una vez te pedí jugar conmigo pero que hiciste te negaste y ¿ahora que es lo que sucede? April te invita a algo y aceptas sin pensarlo, el amor te trae loco, hermano –frunce los labios mientras desvía la mirada  
—Creo que estás celoso de que le preste atención a alguien mejor que tú  
—¿Mejor que April? Por lo menos yo si soy un ninja, April le falta mucho por aprender  
—¡Ella si piensa y no actúa como un infantil!  
—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres –se levanta y va a la cocina para estar con su gatito helado-¡Ya no te consideraré más mi hermano! –espeta desde la cocina  
—¡Hazlo! ¡A mí no me daña! ¡Solo estás celoso y cuando todo pase vendrás a mi para que te perdone!  
—¡Sigue soñando!  
—Como si me importara la opinión de Mikey-habla para sí, luego marca al t-phone de su ‘amiga’-¿April? Ya voy para allá


	13. 13

Don sin preocupaciones salió de la alcantarilla buscando a su buena amiga April, sin embargo cuando llegó ella estaba con Casey, debió suponerlo; pensó que se trataba de una ‘cita’ de amigos por lo que refunfuñó internamente mirando con algo de odio a Jones y este a su vez sonriendo con gallardía.  
Mientras tanto, en la alcantarilla Leo se sentía completamente extraño, a lo que Raph trató de intervenir para que su lado obscuro no saliera y tomara el control por completo—Eh… Leo –gira su cabeza poniéndose algo feliz y caminando hacia él mientras mueve la cola  
—¿Qué quieres Raphi… -se detuvo en seco- Raph? –sonríe nervioso  
—¿Q-Qué te pasa? Has actuado extraño este día  
—¿Extraño? Nada fuera de lo común –dice sin más pero en ese momento otra vez le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Raph se preocupaba más, no por el hecho de que algo malo le pasara, sino más bien que la parte linda y tierna de su mayor desapareciera por completo y solo se volviera alguien tan sádico. Raph se acercó para abrazar a Leo a lo que este se quedó paralizado y el dolor de su cabeza desapareció, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas  
—R-Raph  
—¿Tú nunca me harías daño, verdad? –alza la vista obsequiándole un gesto apacible y tierno a la vez, Leo se queda paralizado de tanta ternura que le da su hermano, sin embargo piensa mejor las cosas y reacciona ¿desde cuándo era así?   
—N-No… claro que no  
—¿Ni porque te convirtieras en un terrible monstruo?  
—¿Terrible monstruo? Para nada, yo no soy el que saca su bestia interior, a excepción de ti, tú si lo haces –su rudo hermano seguía con el abrazo. Raphael suspiró un tanto aliviado, deseaba que Leo estuviera lo suficientemente consciente para no convertirse por completo en lo que le atormentaba por las noches y para Leonardo le parecía extraño que aun siguiera con el abrazo, estaba por hacerlo también pero recordó que se trataba de Raphael  
—Si deseas abrazarme… puedes hacerlo –el corazón del líder latía fuertemente con su rostro completamente rojo, así que con esa invitación abrazó a su hermano.  
En ese mismo día, Don regresó antes y Leo aprovechó para poder ir a hacer su patrullaje nocturno.  
En la noche, las tortugas salieron; pues Raph ya se sentía mejor y con ello tenían una ventaja más; pero cuando estaban revisando desde los tejados, estos vieron que el clan del pie estaba saqueando una extraña tienda, parecían llevar maletines que seguidamente fueron hacia un lujoso automóvil. Leo dio la orden de detenerlo y averiguar lo que tramaban.  
Acto seguido las tortugas se interpusieron en el camino de ellos; seguidamente Tiger Claw se alegró de encontrarlos, también quería saber cómo Leonardo había mejorado y aprendido ciertos trucos con ellos—Las tortugas tratan de impedir esto. Qué imbéciles.  
—¡Será mejor que se quiten de nuestro camino antes de que algo malo pase! –espeta Razhar riendo  
—¡Eso nunca, cabezas huecas! –espeta Raph  
—¡Si eso es lo que quieren! –comenta Tiger Claw mientras añade una vil sonrisa.  
Acto seguido, Tiger Claw sacó su arma de láseres, mientras que Xever atacó rápidamente a las tortugas con sus piernas metálicas; y los chicos rápidamente sacaron sus armas y contra restaron los ataques de estos, a excepción de Leo que por más que quería lastimar severamente a los del Clan del pie no podía, siempre se detenía antes de dañarlos.  
—¿No pueden dañarnos, linda tortuga? –pregunta TC a Leo viendo como este trataba de hacer algo para ayudar a sus hermanos, ese comentario hizo enojar al líder. Así que rápidamente fue contra alguien más, sin embargo antes de encajar sus afiladas catanas a Xever se detuvo en el acto, por más que imponía fuerza para dañarlo, nada pasaba y de inmediato esto al verlo, rápidamente lo golpeó con sus fuerte piernas metálicas impactando hacia la pared.  
—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa temerario líder?! –espeta Raph mientras se defiende de los ataques de Xever, el de azul no supo que contestar a eso y lo más extraño de la noche era que los del Clan enemigo no le prestaban atención, solo a sus hermanos.  
Hasta que de repente Raphael bajó la guardia siendo un blanco fácil para Xever, este inmediatamente hizo un giro con sus piernas de metal golpeando severamente a la tortuga en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo--¡Raph! –exclamaron los tres y en ese mismo instante Leo soltó sus Katas y corrió en sus cuatro extremidades empujando a Xever hasta la carretera, haciendo que algunos autos se detuvieran abruptamente, y acto seguido ambos rodaron hasta el otro extremo de la calle. Leo quedó sobre el pez mutante--¡Oye, oye! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Estamos únicamente de TU LADO!  
—¡No si dañas a Raphael! –espeta con sus orbes amarillos y mostrando los colmillos para aparentar ser más peligroso  
—¿Qué hay de tus otros hermanos? ¿Acaso a ellos si los puedo dañar?  
—Tampoco –se dio cuenta de que solo pensó en Raphael- A ellos no los toques  
—¡Vaya! Al fin te das cuenta de lo que eres-se quita de encima a Leo y como acto seguido el líder de azul regresa a ver al otro lado de la calle. Sus hermanos ya no están por lo que regresa corriendo en sus cuatro extremidades, tampoco ve a los del Clan del pie, y solo toma sus katanas y el odio de su ser se desvaneció, luego fue a buscar a sus hermanos, los buscó de tejado en tejado tratando de captar el aroma de ellos, hasta que llegó en las alcantarillas, escuchó los murmuros de sus hermanos, así que apresuró el paso para encontrarlos en el camino.  
Cuando Leo llegó, vio que entre los dos cargaban a Raphael, este seguía inconsciente.  
—Donnie ¿qué pasará con Leo?  
—Cuando Raphael esté mejor iremos a buscarlo  
—¿En serio crees que lo hayan capturado?  
—Es lo más probable.  
—¡Chicos! –exclama Leo y los dos hermanos inmediatamente regresan a verlo-¡Qué alegría que estén bien! ¡Pensé que algo malo les había sucedido! ¿Raph está bien?  
—Aun no despierta-dice con preocupación MIkey  
Leo se adelanta en ayudar cargando a él solo a su rudo hermano, y rápidamente corre hasta llegar a la sede, los dos le siguen y en el momento en que llegan Leo lo lleva hasta el laboratorio de Don. Allí el líder lo dejó en una camilla, lo colocó con extrema delicadeza y esperó a que Don tomara algunas cosas en cuenta del cuerpo de Raph, al último nada malo tenía, solo que el golpe en su cabeza le había hecho desmayar.

Cuando las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, fue ahí cuando Don se atrevió a hablar con algo de sensatez hacia su líder.  
—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasó?! ¿¡Por qué no nos ayudaste?! Y lo más importante ¡¿POR QUÉ ELLOS NO TE HICERON ALGO?! –Leo no sabía que responder, también estaba un tanto confundido por la situación  
—Yo… no lo sé  
—¡Hah…! ¡Pero ves que algo le pasó a Raphael rápidamente fuiste contra Cara de pez! Creí que eras un buen líder  
Sin más que decir el temerario líder solo bajó la vista, respiró profundamente, estaba por alegar pero repentinamente el dolor se propagó en su cabeza, respiró agitadamente y mejor decidió encerrarse en su habitación; no tenía válidos argumentos para defenderse pero no encontró una respuesta concreta. Eso al verlo Donnie solo suspiró, pareciera que el equipo se desmoronaba de una u otra forma. Acto seguido Donnie quería hacerle otras revisiones a su hermano caído—Mikey, ayúdame con el estetoscopio –habló hacia hacia el bajito por lo que el pecoso solo desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos con los labios fruncidos—Eh… ¿Mikey? ¿E-Enserio vas a ignorarme? –el pecoso asiente, e inmediatamente el esbelto empieza a reír- No seas tonto Mikey, esta es una situación grave ¡No es para que estés resentido!  
—Si dices que Raph ya está bien, no es necesario que hagas más cosas por él –dijo seriamente y luego se volteó y salió del laboratorio.  
Donnie estaba molesto, solo respiró profundamente y luego se tranquilizó, decidió que haría el chequeo otra vez él solo; pues le preocupaba que Raph no despertara, pues ya había pasado un buen tiempo y eso era un poco preocupante, pero dedujo que quizás se trataba de un dolor fuerte por lo que tardaría en despertar.  
Mientras tanto, Leonardo estaba en su habitación con ese dolor sumamente molesto, este cayó de rodillas hacia el suelo sin dejar de sujetar su cabeza fuertemente; después de un momento Leo colocó sus manos en el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente al mismo tiempo en que una vez más se transformaba, pero la diferencia era que estaba consciente de lo que pasaba. Luego de un rato, el dolor del líder cesó por completo, parpadeó continuamente y luego se levantó de golpe, miró sus extremidades y quedó totalmente sorprendido. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que sí, había dañado a Raphael; quería negarlo pero las imágenes pasaron en su mente de una manera fulminante, tomó su cabeza y luego se puso en sus cuatro extremidades.  
—Yo… yo no fui…, p-pero con esa imágenes en mi cabeza… me hace sentir culpable… yo no quería hacerlo- pensaba para sí, después caminó en sus cuatro extremidades tratando de olvidar eso, pero de repente le dio una gran idea, realmente quería negarlo pero de esa manera pudo besar a Raphael. Lo que tanto anhelaba lo había hecho, seguidamente sonrió con algo de malicia mientras pasaba su lengua por sobre sus colmillos  
En esos momentos Mikey estaba en su habitación, listo para dormir mientras pensaba en Donnie y en todo lo que había dicho--¡¿Quién lo necesita?! ¡Yo no! ¡Él debe estar con su princesa y no conmigo! –espeta mientras se cubre con las sábanas, frunce los labios y luego cierra los ojos-Viviré solo por el resto de mi vida, nadie me quiere…   
Sensei había entrado al laboratorio del esbelto--¿Qué es lo que pasó, hijo mío?  
—Raph sufrió una contusión y ahora… no despierta  
—¿Puedes explicarme que sucedió? –Don le relató lo que pasaron en la superficie- ¿Y tus hermanos?  
—Leo se fue… creo a su habitación y Mikey no quiso ayudarme  
—¿Hubo una discusión entre ustedes dos?  
—Más o menos… si a eso se le puede decir… discusión  
—Mañana mismo hablare con tus hermanos sobre su comportamiento, ahora solo espero que Raphael despierte.  
Una hora más tarde, el rudo de la familia por fin despertó, lo primero que divisó fue a Donnie; después de que este le explicara lo ocurrido, Raph decidió ir a su habitación, estaba cansado y no quería saber absolutamente nada. Así fue como el peso de encima desapareció de los hombros del listo, sin embargo en el momento en que Raphael entró a su habitación caminó hasta su cama, solo quería dormir. Raph durmió por una hora, de repente escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y lentamente el temperamental abrió sus ojos, al instante vio directo a los ojos amarillos de la bestia; estaba a punto de gritar pero abruptamente Leo le cubrió la boca.  
—Shh, shh. No hagas ruido, Raphie –lentamente le quitó la mano de la boca  
—¿L-Leo? ¿Está bien?  
—Más que bien, y sabes –sube a la cama aprisionando las muñecas del rudo, mientras se acercó lentamente hasta su cuello- siempre tuviste razón  
—¿A-A qué te refieres?  
—Me sorprende que digas eso, si fuiste tú quien me culpó de abusar de ti  
—¿Y-Ya… lo sabes? –tenía miedo de que la bestia interna y Leo fueran uno, de inmediato Leo asintió-P-Pero… no me harías daño… siento tú ¿verdad?  
—¿Siendo yo? –ríe maliciosamente- Se sintió bien hacerlo contigo… -lentamente baja una mano hasta tocar y acariciar su colita lo que provoca miedo en Raphael- Quiero hacerlo de nuevo –su voz se escuchó rotundamente a la vez que mostraba sus colmillos  
—¡No! ¡Dijiste que nunca me lastimarías! ¡Me pusiste condiciones! ¡Las acaté! ¡Por lo tanto no puedes hacerme nada!  
—La verdad, estaba esperando que las rompieras para poder hacerte mío otra vez, sin embargo… nunca pensé que las atacaras  
—L-Leo… por favor –sus orbes se tornaron cristalinos--- si lo haces… ¡le diré a Splinter!  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que te creerá esta vez?  
—¡Se lo haré saber! –Leo besa sus labios  
—De ahora en adelante me perteneces y como tal, atacarás mis órdenes, nadie podrá creerte –lame su cuello.  
Acto seguido Raph trató de levantarse, sin embargo Leo opuso más peso, seguidamente bajó la bandana roja hasta la boca para que no emitiera ruido, luego el de azul lo bajó al suelo, pues el colchón hacía mucho ruido, el temperamental trató de correr pero Leo le detuvo y rápidamente lo llevó hasta la pared--¡Mmphf! –Leo aprieta más la bandana.  
—¡Guarda silencio!


	14. 14

El temerario líder bajó con delicadeza una de sus manos hasta la parte trasera de su rudo hermano, allí sujetó la colita verde de este y empezó a acariciarla; Raph al sentir eso se sonrojó abruptamente, pues cualquier tortuga era sensible allí, tragó saliva tratando de reprimir esas sensaciones, pero entre más lo hiciera Leo más se agitaba sin poderlo evitar.  
Después de masajearlo, tocó el ano de este, lo rozó con su dedo haciendo que Raph sintiera escalofríos por su cuerpo, tembló un poco, luego lo introdujo en el orificio, después de un rato Leo lo sacó y seguidamente dejó salir su miembro; no le importó si Raph ya se había excitado lo suficiente, así que empezó por rozar su pene con la entrada de este, y a como acto seguido lo metió con algo de delicadeza, a lo cual Raph abrió ampliamente sus ojos, odiaba tener esa sensación allá abajo. Rato después de que el miembro rosado del líder estuviera completamente dentro, comenzó a embestirle, se apoyó de las caderas de su hermano.  
Raphael, por su parte, se movía al son de las embestidas, sintió que unas lágrimas en sus orbes verdes aparecían, no quería seguir viviendo con eso, pero al parecer Leo ya había tomado el control de su vida, ahora se dedicaba a amenazarlo, él apretó sus puños, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, quería gritar pero la bandana en su boca no le dejaba, aparentemente sucumbiría a las órdenes de Leo, tal y como lo debió haber hecho en un principio cuando se convirtió en su líder, quizás por esa razón actuaba tan salvaje.   
Y con cada embestida desenfrenada que Leo daba, sentía que se transformaba en ese monstruo, se acercó un poco al cuello de Raph y comenzó a exhalar e inhalar fuertemente, mientras que unos blancos colmillos se hacían notar, las garras salieron y lastimaron severamente al cuerpo de Raph, no tenía control de su fuerza; por lo que el rudo sintió más dolor con los zarpazos de su hermano, luego de un rato Leo se transformó nuevamente en el tortu-lobo.  
—¡Mpfhg!- trata de hablar el temperamental, con la bandana húmeda en su boca de tanta saliva mal gastada, a la vez que mantenía la mirada perdida en la pared  
—¿Qué dices? No… te escucho-le afloja un poco la bandana a la vez que sonríe gallardamente  
—Ya… ya basta –respira agitadamente con la lengua por fuera- ya no… lo soporto-traga saliva- me duele mi cuerpo… me lastimas  
—Lo siento… pero no puedo hacer eso…  
—¿P-Por qué?   
—Quiero… tener el control de ti y de todo tu cuerpo… mphgf… siempre anhelé esto y no pienso… dejar de hacerlo… ahora tengo una grandiosa oportunidad y –da una ligera pausa mientras se normaliza- no creo que le digas a alguien cobre esto ¿verdad? –Raph solo bajó la mirada tristemente- porque si no –pasa una mano por el cuello de su rudo hermano- podría costarte la vida ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! –Raph resuella y asiente  
Leo está por embestir, sin embargo sujeta el rostro de Raph y lentamente introduce su lengua en la boca semi-abierta de él, sus lenguas chocan entre sí, luego Leo decide ir más afondo introduciéndola toda, uniéndose en un húmedo beso. Acto seguido Leo embiste fuertemente e inmediatamente Raphael cierra su boca con fuerza, temía que Leo hablara en serio.   
Raph se estaba cansado así que lentamente se dejó caer al suelo, mientras que su trasero seguía unido al pene de Leo, luego de un rato Leonardo por fin se corrió, su líquido resbaló por las piernas de Raph al mismo tiempo en que el semen caía hasta el suelo, ambos habían terminado cansados.  
El temperamental aun sentía como el miembro de él palpitaba fuertemente en su interior. Leo al poco rato también estuvo en el suelo sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Raphael, lamió su cuello esperando a que su cuero se desenganchara de él—Nunca creí que… conocería esta parte tuya-comenta tratando de hacerlo sentir mal  
—Raphie, Raphie  
—No me llames así –habla distante  
—Todos tenemos una parte a quien nadie se la mostramos, deberías sentirte alagado, yo te estoy mostrando la mía y dime ¿cuál es la tuya? –susurra, luego da pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de Raph, lo que provoca escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Después de un tiempo transcurrido, Leo por fin se separa del cuerpo de él- Te amo, Raphie  
—Esto… no es amor –susurra  
—¿¡Qué dijiste?!   
—¡Lo que escuchaste, imbécil! –trata de levantarse pero el dolor en su trasero y cadera le molestan bastante, por lo que simplemente se da la media vuelta aun estando sobre el suelo. Acto seguido Leo en sus cuatro extremidades camina hacia él colocándose sobre su cuerpo, de repente lo tomó por el cuello sacando sus garras a la vez que se acercaba- ¡Ahg…!  
—Como dije antes ¡tú… me perteneces! –masculla con una rotunda voz y si no te gusta… ya verás lo que tengo planeado para ti, más te vale no decírselo a nadie más –le suelta abruptamente y Raph tose   
Después de eso, Leo volvió a su forma original, seguidamente salió de la habitación de Raphael. El de azul, al ver que no había nadie más en la sede corrió saliendo de la alcantarilla directo a la superficie, una vez fuera estando entre las sombras se transformó en la bestia.   
En esos momentos, Raph trataba de contener sus lágrimas mientras se refugiaba en su lecho, apretó sus dientes al igual que sus puños, iba a permitir que Leo lo controlara, se lo diría a sensei al día siguiente, pues en esos instantes no quería moverse, su cuerpo estaba lleno de zarpazos que con delicadeza unos hilillos de sangre se notaban y su ano estaba completamente adolorido, tanto que afectaba su cadera.—Te odio, Leo –murmura entre dientes con odio y frustración- ¡Te odio! –espeta al mismo tiempo en que las lágrimas resbalan de sus orbes, sin poderlo evitar comienza a llorar—Te amaba como mi hermano… *snif*… tal vez si… hubieras esperado… y me hubieras dicho tus… sentimientos… tal vez… te hubiera aceptado… pero decidiste irte por el camino fácil… y ¡lastimarme!

El temerario líder había ido nuevamente a la sede del pie, cuando llegó Destructor se dirigió hacia él con una rotunda y fría voz mientras arqueaba su ceño por debajo de la máscara y una posición firme ante él.  
—Leonardo ¿Es verdad que ya sabes lo que eres en realidad? –le mira distante, e inmediatamente Leo bajó un poco la vista, temeroso la alzó y asintió mientras retrocedía un poco-Menos mal, porque si lo sabes, ahora puedes tener el control de tus habilidades. No te asustes, puedes hablar con toda confianza conmigo  
—Yo… quiero seguir estando aquí  
—Yo no mencioné nada de eso, pero bueno, veo tu compromiso conmigo. Ahora, un arduo entrenamiento con mis hombres.  
El grupo de robo-pies golpeaba masivamente a Leo y este trabaja de defenderse estando consiente de lo que hacía, mientras tanto, desde lo lejos Saki observaba lo que el hijo de Yoshi hacía, rió internamente y luego de unos minutos TC, también quería ver el progreso del nuevo integrante.  
—¿En serio se quedará con él? –pregunta el felino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido  
—Por supuesto, este equipo necesita de buenos potenciales y él lo tiene; ataca como una criatura salvaje y es lo que necesito  
—¿No cree que pueda atacarnos si le damos la espalda? Sé que puede ser muy fiel a Yoshi  
—No te preocupes, haré lo posible por lavarle el cerebro a esa tortuga  
Luego de unos minutos; Leo tenía un brazo robótico en su mandíbula mientras chispas salían de la ruptura de este; acto seguido Saki caminó nuevamente hacia él—Leonardo-el líder escupió el brazo- Deseo que des tu lealtad a este Clan, tus hermanos no te merecen, además si tanto lo deseas puedes darles un castigo tú mismo si tu maestro rata no lo hace, con esta fuerza descomunal los harás estar a tus pies, solo tienes que hacer un pacto de sangre conmigo ¿qué dices?  
—Yo… lo haré –dice con tenacidad  
Minutos más tarde, después de aquel pacto entre los dos; Leo fue guiado por el felino mutante hasta el laboratorio de Baxter. En ese mismo lugar la mosca sacó algunas jeringas limpias y empezó a extraer la sangre del tortu-lobo, luego de haber terminado TC empezó a meter cizaña hacia la tortuga, por orden de Destructor.  
—¿Es verdad que sales con tu propio hermano?  
—¿Quién te lo dijo?  
—Xever, dijo que cuando golpeó a tu ‘novio’ fuiste contra él sacando tu lado salvaje  
—¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué?!  
—¿Él te acepta?  
—No, y para tu información he estado abusando de él  
—Debes tener la suficiente voluntad como para hacerlo, además ¿no has pensado en darle castigos cuando te desobedece?   
—¿Castigos? ¡Por supuesto! A mi modo  
—¿Cómo cuáles?   
—Amenazarlo de muerte y cosas así  
—¿No has pensado en usar juguetes fuertes contra tu hermano?  
—¿Juguetes? –frunce el ceño  
—Sí, como esferas o un consolador –Leo mueve su cola de lo feliz que esta por esas sucias ideas, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso- Y si tienes un fetiche, puedes obligarlo a que use falda corta para tus más impuros deseos  
—¡Claro! –se acerca al felino y le lame el rostro mientras mueve su cola de un lado a otro- ¡Buenas ideas TC!  
Después de eso, el entrenamiento terminó por completo y Leo salió de ahí; sin embargo durante el camino él vio que los dragones púrpura estaban ahí, sonrió con malicia pues quería hacerlos llorar con su nueva forma y entrenamiento duro, cuando bajó estos temblaron de verle y pidieron piedad de rodillas, Leo añadió una sonrisa con malicia mientras caminaba hacia ellos en sus cuatro extremidades.  
—Lindo perrito –dijo Sin con un collarín en su cuello mientras que los otros dos se respaldaban por detrás de este  
—Si quieren conservar sus vidas, tienen que decirme algo muy importante  
—¡Lo que sea!  
—¿Una tienda de juguetes sexuales sádicos?  
—¡Están en el centro de la ciudad!  
Rápidamente Leo subió hasta los tejados de los hogares y corrió lo más veloz que pudo. Una hora más tarde Leonardo llegó a su hogar, claramente ya no estaba transformado en su forma de tortu-lobo, y solo llevaba una bolsa de plástico en su mano, pero en ese mismo momento Mikey llegaba de los baños, por lo que con curiosidad caminó hacia su mayor viendo esa bolsa que traía.  
—Leo ¿qué es lo que traes ahí? –pregunta acercándose a la bolsa  
—Unas cosas muy especiales  
—¡¿En serio?! –espeta con una sonrisa pensando en miles de historietas de terror  
—Claro, pero son mías –las aparta de la vista del menor y empieza a caminar hacia su cuarto  
—¿No es un regalo para todos nosotros? ¡Parecen ser muy interesantes! –le sigue  
—No lo es, Mikey –abre la puerta de su habitación y luego la cierra tan abruptamente, por lo que el pecoso se sobresalta  
—Por cierto ¿adónde fuiste? ¿Saliste solo para eso?  
—No es de tu importancia, Mikey –habla desde el otro lado de la puerta  
—¡Está bien! –exclama con una sonrisa- ¿Mañana las mostrarás?  
—¡No!  
Ese “No” le pareció muy frío; este solo suspiró puesto que ni Leo quería saber, Mikey caminó hasta su habitación y cuando estuvo ahí, se abrazó así mismo; pues sentía que ya nadie le tomaba importancia a su curiosidad, ni siquiera Leo le hacía caso, parecía que le odiaba ahora tal y como Donnie, por debajo de las sábanas sintió sus orbes tornarse cristalinos, y con un pesado suspiro reprimió esas lágrimas.


	15. 15

El entrenamiento comenzaba arduamente, mientras que Raphael no se sentía nada bien, le dolía el trasero; solo respiró profundamente a que llegara su turno, en el momento en que fue con Mikey; el pecoso también traía una actitud diferente; sacó sus nunchakus y Raph sus sai’s; el pecoso fue el primero en dar su primer golpe, por lo que Raph lo esquivo, pero el dolor se apoderó de su columna lo que le impidió dar un golpe con determinación, así que fue fácilmente vencido, e instantáneamente Mikey se sorprendió de sus ‘habilidades’ ocultas--¿Gane? ¡¿Gane, gane?! –hace un gesto de burla hacia su hermano el rudo, pero se detiene puesto que imagina que este se va a levantar y lo va a perseguir, mientras tanto, Leo desde la lejanía sonrió maliciosamente por lo sucedido. Después de ello el entrenamiento termino y Raphael seguía con su mismo dolor insoportable, por lo que fue a descansar al sofá, necesitaba algo con que distraerse. En esos momentos la pelirroja y su amiga llegaron a las alcantarillas, Casey con el fin de tener una mañana entretenida fue con su amigo el rudo, mientras que April fue a ver si había algo nuevo de los kraangs o noticias de su padre, por lo que Mikey se puso celoso nuevamente.  
Después de que conversaran, Mikey los observaba desde la lejanía; la pelirroja se percató de eso; además Donnie había mencionado que él y su pequeño hermano estaba molesto con él, así que como buena amiga trató de ayudar con eso.  
—¿Es verdad lo que dice Donnie de ti? –pregunta O’neil  
—¿Sobre qué? –pregunta distante mientras mantiene la vista pegada en su historieta  
—Sobre estar enojado con Donnie, tanto que ni siquiera le ayudaste cuando te necesitó  
—Tengo mis razones- dice distante  
—¿Puedo saber por qué? –sutilmente alza la vista hacia ella  
—Si te lo digo nunca más me hablarás  
—¿Tiene que ver algo conmigo?  
—Toda tu existencia –sin más se levantó abruptamente y se encaminó directo a su habitación, dejando más que confundida a April  
En esos instantes, Casey estaba convenciendo a Raph de salir un poco; quería a alguien que le acompañara en sus travesuras.  
—¡Dije que no! –espeta molesto quedándose en el sofá  
—Y ahora ¿qué es lo que te pasa?  
—¡Nada!  
—¿Sigues traumado por lo de tu alucinación? –Raph suspiró al escuchar eso  
—¡No lo fue!  
—¿Cómo estás seguro que no fue un Hongo Alucinógeno lo hizo? Sabes muy bien que pudo quedar uno  
—Porque-suspira dando una pausa, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Leo- Porque… olvídalo Jones… no tiene casi si nadie me cree   
Leonardo estaba en el Dojo en una posición de flor de Loto; meditando en un profundo trance, sin embargo no logró concentrarse del todo puesto que las imágenes en donde abusaba de Raphael se hacían presentes impidiendo dicha concentración; por un segundo se sintió mal por lo que hacía pero una parte, muy dentro de su interior le impulsaba a hacerlo. Leonardo frunció el ceño molestamente, luego sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, refunfuñó un par de veces a la vez que respiraba continuamente, estaba molesto consigo mismo por no entender sus razones por abusar de su rudo hermano, seguidamente la rata mutante caminó hacia él, frunció el ceño ante sus extrañas acciones, y como acto seguido empezó a acariciar su barba mientras cerraba ligeramente sus ojos--¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hijo mío? –preguntó seriamente; en ese instante Leo parpadeó continuamente, pues el hecho de que su sensei le notara con su pelea interna le pareció muy vergonzoso, así que rápidamente se levantó buscando una tonta excusa para evadir eso.  
—Es que… últimamente yo… he estado… teniendo sueños muy… extraños –trata de aparentar normalidad  
—¿Cómo qué?   
—Siento que me convierto en un monstruo que… desgarra a sus… seres queridos  
—¿La acusación de tu hermano te está afectando? –alza ligeramente una ceja mientras le mira  
—Un poco debo decir  
—Leonardo, los sueños son solo eso, nada fuera de la realidad, pero si quieres una explicación que te aclare todas tus dudas te la daré –da una ligera pausa- Ese sueño recurrente que tienes puede significar que tus emociones y sentimientos no tienen la valentía de salir y por la razón que los reprimas se tornan en algo obscuro dentro de ti –con su dedo índice toca el plastrón de Leo justamente en el medio, por lo que este baja la vista ligeramente  
—¿Cómo sabe que reprimo mis sentimientos?  
—Leonardo, alguna vez me mencionaste que amabas a mi hija, y que nunca se lo dijiste  
—¡Oh! Es cierto  
—¿Ves? Por esa razones lo reprimes, Leonardo  
—¿Cree que el reprimir lo que siento me convierta en alguien… malo?  
—Alguien insensible tal vez, pero alguien malo no lo creo –el roedor se dio la media vuelta caminando hacia sus fotografías, quería ver y contemplar a su familia; Leo quería decirle lo que estaba haciendo; si su padre era tan comprensible tal vez le ayudaría con esa parte salvaje en su interior  
—¡Sensei! –abrió su boca ligeramente pero el miedo a saber lo que le diría calló  
—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Leonardo? –giró su cabeza  
—Yo… he… -el miedo le invade y prefiere no decir nada, respira y baja la vista- Nada, sensei  
—¿Estás seguro?   
—¡Sí! –inhala y exhala para luego salir del dojo.  
Jones había logrado que Raphael se levantara de su asiento, pero en ese mismo instante el hacer mucho esfuerzo el dolor en su cadera y columna le invadió nuevamente--¡Suéltame, Jones! –espeta molesto  
—¿Sigues con el dolor?   
—¡Sí! –se sienta nuevamente mientras abraza una almohada  
—Eso es raro, ya debió haberse ido  
—Si tan solo supieras la razón, pero solo te burlarás de mí si te lo digo  
Con April y Donnie.  
—Creo que soy la culpable de lo que pasa con ustedes dos –comenta la fémina  
—No sabía que Mikey se lo había tomado muy en serio  
—Pues ya lo ves  
—April, siendo franco, creo que Mikey tiene celos de ti  
—¿De mí? ¡¿Pero de qué?!  
—Porque paso la mayor parte contigo y menos con él  
—Sí, algo así mencionó  
—Pero no te preocupes, pronto se le pasará, recuerda que Mikey tiene una mente pequeña e infantil que solo se escuda de emociones muy superficiales y demasiado tontas como la actitud que ahora posee  
—¿Con que eso es lo que soy? Una mente pequeña e infantil –dice desde la puerta con una voz temblorosa, en ese instante Don se maldijo internamente, no sabía que Mikey estaba ahí y que lo había escuchado.

Sin más Mkey corrió directo a su habitación, molesto y con los orbes ligeramente cristalinos, tanto como Donnie y April trataron de seguirlo, pero al encerrarse en su habitación nada pudieron hacer. El listo restregó una mano por sobre su rostro, había metido la pata otra vez--¡Soy un tonto! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que Mikey no estaba escuchando?! –suspira mientras pasa una mano por sobre su frente, después la baja y va hacia la puerta del pecoso—Mikey -No había respuesta del bajito con pecas- Lo siento en serio, no debí decir eso… Mikey  
Y por dentro de la habitación, Mikey estaba recostado en su cama mirando hacia la pared mientras abrazaba una almohada, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido con molestia, ira y odio hacia él, y sus orbes azules un poco cristalinos; suspiró lleno de sus emociones que salían de control hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar—Apuesto que April es mejor que yo en esto ¡¡Por eso lo dice!! –murmura para sí mismo.  
Donnie se rindió de haber intentado que Mikey recapacitara; ya no lo intentó más y decidió irse a su laboratorio junto a April, Don estaba triste por lo sucedido—Tranquilo Donnie-comenta la pelirroja mientras añade una gentil sonrisa y posa una mano por sobre su hombro de este, a lo que el esbelto gira su cabeza y la mira- Pronto se le pasará, recuerda que es Mikey y muy fácilmente se le saca una sonrisa  
—No en estos días, Mikey ha actuado extraño hacia mí  
—¿Es por mí, verdad?  
—¡No, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Ha de ser por otra cosa –mira unos papeles y los inspecciona—Apuesto que su raro comportamiento se debe a que está de alguna forma “madurando”  
—¿Madurando?  
—Bueno, lo que recién estuve investigando es que Mikey posiblemente esté entrando en su etapa de un macho adulto  
—Pero… tiene 15 años  
—Así somos todas las tortugas, y con lo que veo puede tener unos ataques de ira y enojo que es lo que concuerda ahora  
—Yo pienso que es otra cosa pero no eso  
—¿Otra cosa? ¿Cómo qué? Ya he sacado pruebas y análisis y es verídico lo que pasa con MIkey  
—De acuerdo, tú eres el listo aquí  
Horas más tarde; Leonardo junto a sus hermanos salieron a hacer su patrullaje nocturno dentro del tortu-móvil. Leo manejaba mientras que muy sutilmente por un pequeño retrovisor divisaba a Raphael desde su asiento, este llevaba un gesto en el rostro de incomodidad, le dolía su trasero aun. Por su parte Don estaba sacando cálculos con su computador y Mikey solo estaba cruzado de brazos ignorando a sus hermanos. Cuando se estacionaron rápidamente salieron del tortu-móvil y se dirigieron hacia los tejados donde tenían una mayor visibilidad, sin embargo Raphael fue el último en llegar puesto que con su incomodidad no podía hacer gran cosa.  
Acto seguido se dispusieron a ir directo hacia el clan del pie; Leo se dispuso a ayudar a su rudo hermano pero este le negó rotundamente golpeando la mano del líder de azul, y con sus actos Leonardo esbozó una vil sonrisa hacia su hermano mientras que los demás no miraban, Raph tragó saliva ante eso mientras que Leo se acercaba muy sutilmente a su rostro--¿No me vas a dejar que te ayude? –Raph desvió la mirada de él—Esto podría costarte… el trasero otra vez –Raph sin decir nada alzó su mano esperando a que Leo la tomara- Eres un buen chico que obedece mis órdenes como tu líder.  
Minutos más tarde Raph se apoyaba de Leo; por lo que Mikey y Donnie se les quedaron viendo un tanto extrañados—Leo –comenta Don- Dije que no era buena venir con Raphael, recuerda que aún le duele su entrada   
—Raph dijo que podía venir, por eso no me preocupé pero… si quieren podemos regresar  
—¡No lo hagan por mí! –comenta el rudo  
—De acuerdo, si es lo que Raphie pide  
—¡No me llames así!  
Seguidamente, los cuatro llegaron al clan del pie; sin embargo una emboscada más; Don pensó que se trataba de una alerta escondida; por otro lado Leo fingía estar preocupado, y muy lentamente TC, Xever y Bradford hicieron aparecer su presencia en frente de ellos; y desde las penumbras de la obscuridad Destructor observaba cómo había avanzado su criatura. Primeramente TC dio la orden de atacar junto a los robo-pies por lo que de manera inmediata Leo hizo un contraataque con sus hermanos; mientras con Raphael, este estaba un poco preocupado pues no podía hacer movimientos bruscos ni rápidos, así que fue un blanco fácil para sus enemigos.  
Mientras tanto, Leo estaba defendiéndose con sus katanas de TC; este a su vez se acercó un poco más mientras ejercía fuerza a la tortuga--¿Qué se siente traer a tus hermanos a la trampa?   
—Siendo franco, aun no me acostumbro a estar de su lado, sin embargo necesito que me hagan un favor  
—¿Cuál? –le empuja a lo que Leo retrocedió abruptamente y rápidamente dio un saltó mientras atacaba con su afilada katana, a lo que el felino mutante se defendió; claramente no era la gran cosa pero era mejor que no levantaran sospechas  
—Dejar inconscientes a mis hermanos  
—¿Para qué?   
—Quiero hacer algo especial para mi pareja y como veras ellos son un estorbo, los traje aquí para no levantar sospechas.  
—¿Hasta Raphael?  
—Hasta él  
Leo se agachó al ver un rotundo golpe del felino, así que rápidamente lo esquivó pero en ese mismo ataque TC golpeó por detrás a Donatello justamente por detrás de su cabeza--¡¡Donnie!! –gritó el pecoso al verlo caer, sí, aun se preocupaba por él, así que sin dudarlo ni por un segundo corrió a socorrer a su hermano caído; pero presintió que alguien estaba por atacarlo por la espalda así que se giró por completo y en ese instante Razhar lo golpeó fuertemente en su plastrón sacándole el oxígeno a sus pulmones. Y el único que en pie quedaba era Raphael; al ver que nadie atacaba a Leo temió que él estuviera del lado de los malos, así que retrocedió hasta la pared—L-Leo –dijo al ver que no ayudaba para salvarle--¡¿Has estado del lado de ellos?   
—¿Qué es lo que piensas tú? –y con esas últimas palabras Xever dio un golpe bajo a Raphael que lo dejó inconsciente como a sus otros hermanos


	16. 16

Las tres tortugas estando adoloridas e inconscientes; Leo caminó hacia ellas, estaban por irse, sin embargo Destructor llamó la atención de este—Leonardo  
—¿Sí?  
—Antes de que te vayas, quiero que hagas un trabajo en especial  
—¿Cuál es?  
—Busca a Karai  
—Por supuesto, pero no le hagan más daño a mis hermanos  
—Tenlo por seguro  
Acto seguido, Leo salió de un brinco por la ventana mientras se transformaba en el monstruo que tanto le ayudaba las cosas que nunca haría, seguidamente cuando estuvo en los tejados, se levantó un poco buscando el olor de la chica serpiente; al no encontrar su olor en la superficie, decidió ir por las alcantarillas, caminó en sus cuatro extremidades y deambuló por los recónditos lugares que no acostumbraba a ir con sus hermanos; de entre las sombras y con el rabillo del ojo vio algo desliarse velozmente, acto seguido giró su cabeza y corrió en aquellas direcciones, se detuvo al ver todo obscuro, lugar, frunció el ceño y olfateó, reconoció el aroma de Karai así que siguió aquel aroma embriagante, después de haber caminado un tiempo, por fin encontró a Karai; había atrapado a un roedor y lo apretaba con su largo cuerpo, lentamente Leo se acercó y habló gentilmente hacia ella.  
—Karai –sin más ella giró su cabeza y vio a Leo con una extraña forma, frunció el ceño mientras dejaba libre al roedor; Leo caminó hasta acercarse a ella-Ven conmigo  
—¿Para qué?  
—Destructor te busca  
—¡¿Destructor?! –espeta asustada y empieza a retroceder  
—Por favor… él no te hará daño  
—Es lo que tú crees… -baja la vista y luego piensa-¿Por qué lo ayudas?  
—Porque… yo… eh… -balbucea un poco- porque… de alguna forma… ha aceptado… mi nuevo yo  
—¡¿Eres como ellos?!  
—Más o menos  
Karai no podía confiar en alguien que trabajara para Destructor, así que se fue rápidamente de ahí; acto seguido Leo la siguió, no quería perder su rastro y de todas maneras llevaría a Karai a la fuerza. Después de una percusión casi llena de venenos; Leo tomó por el cuello a Karai, había quedado inconsciente después de algunos golpes, Leo lamentaba lo que había hecho y solo se disculpó internamente; seguidamente Leonardo fue hacia el clan del pie y muy sorpresivamente este entró por la ventana mostrando la captura de la noche. Destructor sonrió al ver que Leonardo era mucho más eficaz que cualquiera de sus aliados, caminó hacia el tortu-lobo mientras que este dejaba a la chica serpiente en el piso.  
—Bien hecho, Leonardo. Te mereces un reconocimiento en este lugar, si has usado bien tus nuevas habilidades –toca la cabeza de este- Puedes irte ya con tus hermanos   
Minutos más tarde; Leo llegó a la sede de su alcantarilla; miró a sus hermanos y luego escuchó un ruido que venía del dojo, acto seguido volvió a su forma normal viendo que su roedor maestro caminaba hacia ellos, este se alarmó de ver a sus hijos en el sofá--¡Leonardo! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasó?!  
—Nos atacaron –miente  
—¿Cómo lograste salir de allí ileso? –pregunta sensei mientras inspecciona el pulso de ellos tres; por lo que están bien, solo cansados y dormidos  
—Puse en práctica una nueva técnica que he practicado, fue difícil pero lo hice  
—Me alegro por ti, hijo mío –suspira y se pone en pie firmemente- Tus hermanos solo están un poco adoloridos y con ello quedaron exhaustos, ahora ayúdame a llevarlos a sus habitaciones, necesitan descansar y tú también   
—¡Hai sensei!  
Sin más Splinter cargó a Mikey y lo llevó a su habitación; mientras que Leo cargó a Donnie en sus brazos dejándolo en su respectivo cuarto, y para terminar el líder de azul se encargó de su hermano el temperamental, dejándolo en su habitación; Leo al sentir el cuerpo vulnerable de Raph sonrió con malicia, ese incontrolable deseo de tener sexo salvaje con él le invadía otra vez, sin embargo cuando estuvo solo Leo lo dejó reposar en la cama, luego se acercó y lamió su cuello; Raph emitió unos gemidos ligeros, estaba por hacer algo más pero su sensei lo llamó desde la puerta—Leonardo ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo?  
—Inspeccionando que todo estuviera bien –ríe nervioso   
—¿De verdad?  
—¡Claro!  
—De acuerdo. Quiero hablar seriamente contigo –esas palabras hicieron helar a Leo del miedo  
—¿S-Sobre qué? –titubeó un poco pero trató de estar tranquilo  
—Quiero saber tus técnicas que practicaste -dice con un ligero tono suspicaz  
—Oh… claro –sale de la habitación mientras cierra la puerta por detrás de él  
—Acompáñame al dojo –Leo lo siguió mientras caminaba por detrás de él; tragó saliva preocupado de que su sensei descubriera sus artimañas, luego de estar en el dojo, el roedor se sentó a ver la técnica nueva que había inventado Leo, por su parte Leo internamente estaba buscando un asombroso movimiento-Adelante, quiero ver cuál es –por alguna razón sentía que Leonardo estaba mintiendo  
—E-Es como El dragón muerto pero con unos ligeros cambios  
—Quiero ver eso  
Leo lo ataca y en el último movimiento toma sus katanas y las lanza directo a la pared que a su vez quedan encajadas ahí; Splinter frunció el entrecejo mientras acariciaba su barba—Sabes que un ninja no debe lanzar sus armas  
—P-Por eso es una nueva técnica, sensei  
—Bien, ya lo has demostrado, ya puedes ir a descansar  
—¡Hai, sensei! –va por sus katanas y las guarda en sus debidas fundas, acto seguido corrió en dirección a sus habitaciones, pero antes de ir a la suya pensó en lo que podría hacer con sus nuevos juguetes, entró a su cuarto y tomó algunas cosas, después se dirigió muy sutilmente a la de Raphael; lentamente abrió la puerta y la cerró con delicadeza para no hacer ningún ruido. Miró a su rudo hermano que dormía plácidamente—Si Splinter no te da tu merecido castigo por humillarme y desobedecer mis órdenes, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo –mostró algunas esferas casi del tamaño de su mano y un vibrador también, junto a un bozal con una pelota de color rojo; un poco pequeñas por supuesto mientras la cubría con un poco de lubricante; después de haber puesto lubricante en tres esferas de cristal, lentamente se dirigió hacia Raphael mientras le daba la vuelta muy sutilmente—Un poco de castigo no daña a nadie, en especial a ti, Raphie

Abruptamente Raphael despertó con un intenso dolor e incomodidad en su ano, quería gritar pero al parecer tenía bozal por sobre su boca; y de sus orbes resbalaron unas lágrimas, acto seguido dirigió su vista hacia Leonardo, que sonreír con algo de cinismo estando sobre su cama; Raph abría sus piernas pues quería expulsar algo que estaba dentro de él, además de que algo molesto y que vibraba obstruía el paso a aquella molestia en su interior—Dime ¿te gusta lo que sientes ahora? –Raphael negó con la cabeza mientras pujaba fuertemente, seguidamente Leo movió el vibrador haciendo que su hermano se retorciera con todo lo que sentía—Si sensei no te aplica los merecidos castigos, tendré que hacerlo yo –toca la entrepierna de Raph, mientras que este puja y gime a la vez; Leo sonreír con malicia y ante lo que veía, empujó bruscamente, lo movió en círculos mientras escuchaban los ligeros gemidos y sollozos de su rudo hermano, después decidió sacar el vibrador de la entrada de Raph, al instante empezó a sacar una esfera de su cuerpo, pero aun sentía que había más dentro de su cuerpo—Eso se siente como si fueras una hembra ¿no?–Raph niega-¿Por qué no? Es como si expulsarás huevos o algo así –ríe un poco a la vez que acaricia el rostro de la tortuga  
Luego de unos minutos más tarde, Raph expulsó todas las esferas, estaba completamente exhausto, acto seguido Leo se acomodó entre las piernas de Raphael y lo junto un poco más hacia él, sacó su miembro y lo metió de una sola estacada, Raph gimoteó fuertemente, Leo se acercó a su rostro mientras se movía fuertemente, le quitó el bozal y besó con ansias y deseos los verdes labios del mutante introduciendo su lengua en él—Déjame… descansar –pedía mientras más lágrimas salían de su rostro—Por… favor -murmura exhausto   
—¿En serio quieres eso? -frunce el ceño ligeramente  
—¡Sí!  
—Lo haré cuando te corras primero, así que saca tu pene y hazlo   
Minutos más tarde, Leo salió de la habitación de Raphael, al parecer ya era un nuevo día, sin más caminó hasta los baños para darse una ducha; dentro del lugar, Raph se levantó pero al instante cayó, el dolor en su trasero era verdaderamente molesto. Así que se levantó con dificultad, quería bañarse de todo el residuo que había dejado su hermano el líder.  
Minutos más tarde; Donatello despertó abruptamente, aún tenía en mente que estaban en el clan del pie, sin embargo miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, tocó su cabeza pensando que se trataba de una trampa de Destructor; luego se levantó y se dio una bofetada para reaccionar, no, al parecer se trataba de la realidad pero ¿cómo?  
Por otro lado, Mikey estaba abrazando su almohada mientras mantenía la boca abierta; roncó un par de veces y luego se levantó abrupto, talló sus párpados y bostezó—Qué raro… pensé que estábamos con… el clan del pie, apuesto que tendrán hambre –se levanta sin más.  
Mikey fue a la cocina, mientras que Don vio a su hermano que se dirigía hacia el mencionado lugar, frunció el ceño y lo siguió; y dentro de la cocina Leo junto a Raph estaban desayunando, el de azul estaba muy feliz comiendo un poco de tallarines, mientras que el rostro de Raph solo expresaba dolor y angustia con un poco de tristeza--¡Hola chicos! –espeta muy energético el pecoso  
—Buen día –comenta Leo  
—Leo –dice el más alto mientras se sienta--¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?   
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Bueno… ¿cómo logramos salir de ahí? –toca su cabeza al sentir dolor  
—¡Yo sé, yo sé! –comenta el de naranja- Apuesto que fueron Leo y Raph  
—No exactamente, lo hice yo solo –dice Leo  
—Al parecer los tres quedamos inconscientes –comenta el listo  
—De hecho así fue –dice el líder  
—Me parece extraño que sólo tú lo hayas logrado  
—¿Me subestimas?   
—No exactamente pero  
—¡Lo que importa es que los liberé sanos y salvos! –comenta Leonardo con un ligero noto de voz molesto; después se levantó sin terminar de comer  
Mikey no quería meterse en problemas, así que se sirvió para sí--¡Mikey! ¿Y el mío?  
—No sé quién eres  
—¡No puedo creer que sigas molesto! ¡Ya por favor! Pido tu perdón –se acerca tristemente a él mientras le toma de las manos, pero Mikey solo giró su cabeza   
—No  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué más quieres que haga por ti para recibir tu perdón?  
—No lo sé –dice sutil- Me gustaría que ya no salgas más con April  
—¡¿Qué clase de tortura es esa?!  
—Está bien, puedes salir pero no le tomarás mucha importancia a ella  
—Está bien –por detrás de él cruzó los dedos- Ahora ¿ya todo está bien entre los dos? –Mikey regresa a verle y frunce el ceño, luego esboza una sonrisa muy feliz y lo abraza  
—¡Por supuesto!  
—¡Gracias, Mikey!  
Mientras eso pasaba, Raph apretó con ira y furia su puño, no podía detener lo que Leo hacía con él, solo era cuestión de quedarse callado, además si decía lo que vio en la noche era muy posible que sus hermanos no le dieran la verdadera importancia pero ¿qué tal si metía un poco de cizaña para hacer dudar de Leonardo?  
—¿Cómo saben que Leo no miente? –pregunta el rudo  
—¿Qué dices? –los dos seguían con el abrazo  
—Dudo mucho que Leo lo haya hecho él solo… es imposible, es más, Leo no salió ileso   
—Tienes razón –los dos se separan-   
—Pienso que Leo puede estar del lado del Clan del pie  
—¡Eso es imposible! -Comenta Mikey- ¿Acaso no viste lo que hizo Leo?  
—También caí desmayado como ustedes, no sé qué es lo que pudo hacer Leo  
—Lo que dices es sospechoso –comenta Don- Y para estar asegurados le estaremos espiando sutilmente.  
Por otro lado, Leo estaba en su habitación, quería estar solo consigo mismo, estaba tratando de entrar en un profundo trance, solo respiraba profunda y lentamente, perro al no conseguirlo este abrió sus ojos nuevamente, mientras que la culpa le carcomía lentamente, sin embargo la parte salvaje le impedía razonar con claridad y solo pensaba en los impuros deseos que anhelaba hacer con Raphael—Si Raph le gusta hacerme sufrir y herir con sus palabras, puedo hacer lo mismo pero de otra manera –esbozó una cínica sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se acostaba en su cama, quería dormir, pues había tenido mucha actividad con Raphael, y sin más rápidamente cayó dormido sobre su lecho.


	17. 17

En esa misma noche, Leonardo sujetaba las muñecas de Raphael mientras las halaba ligeramente con cada embestida que daba; mientras que el de cinta rojal levaba puesto una mini falda para cumplir los caprichos y deseos de su líder hermano; Raph abría su boca para tomar bocanadas de aire, se cansaba rápidamente mientras gemía—L-Leo… ya no puedo más ¡Agh! ¡Ghn! ¡Para ya!  
—No sé de qué te quejas, estamos fuera de la alcantarilla y puedes gritar todo lo que desees –el de orbes azules lo inclina hacia abajo, para que su hermano el rudo descanse de estar parado, sin embargo no deja de embestirle  
—¡Ahg! ¡Aah! *Ngh* ¡Mmhp!  
En ese instante llegaron los del clan del pie buscando a Leonardo; TC dio un pasó y habló hacia este—Lo que tanto pediste ya está listo.  
—¿Ya lo está? –deja de embestir y sale del cuerpo de la tortuga-Es momento de llevarte, quiero darte una linda sorpresa –lo toma de la bandana y lo hala hacia su rostro  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—Algo que desee por mucho tiempo –sale del cuerpo de la tortuga y se viene manchando la colita de este, después de que las cosas se calmaran, Leo guardó su pene y después cargó a Raphael de manera nupcial mientras seguía a los del clan del pie  
—¿Adónde me llevas?  
—Ya lo verás pronto, Raphie  
Luego de unos minutos, Leo llegó a la sede del pie con Raphael en sus brazos, seguidamente Destructor le dio la bienvenida y luego le dio el permiso concedido para ir al laboratorio; el temperamental al estar completamente cansado, no pudo hacer nada, así que Baxter ató las muñecas y piernas de la tortuga, después de una manera abrupta implantó algunas jeringas en las venas de Raphael.  
Mientras tanto en la alcantarilla; Don estaba en su laboratorio con Mikey de curioso por todo el lugar, pues había nuevos objetos que podía tocar sin que Don se molestara, siempre y cuando no los rompiera, hasta que el T-Phone sonó, sin dudarlo Mikey se acercó con los labios fruncidos para ver de quién se trataba, y seguidamente el listo contestó; este se emocionó al saber que se trataba de la chica pelirroja—Hola, April-dice con una sonrisa dejando ver sus blancos dientes--¿Para qué llamas? ¿Algo malo pasa? –pregunta con preocupación a lo que Mikey solo se cruza de brazos poniendo más la ‘oreja’ para saber de lo que conversaban  
—Te llamo porque… acabo de ver a tus hermanos yendo hacia el Clan del pie  
—¿Hablas en serio? –se levanta de su asiento  
—¿Qué sucede, Don? –pregunta el bajito al ver la expresión de este  
—¡Sí! Creo que los han capturado o algo así  
—E-Ellos no pueden estar allá, se supone que los dos fueron temprano a la cama  
—Pues, mis ojos no me engañan.   
—De acuerdo, iré a ver eso ¡gracias por el dato! –cuelga y rápidamente sale del laboratorio, así que el pecoso le sigue rápidamente  
—Donnie ¿qué es lo que sucede?  
—Leo y Raph no están, es lo que dijo April  
—Pero lo vi hace un momento  
—Mikey, tú verifica la habitación de Raph, yo iré a la de Leo  
Sin más Don fue a la habitación de Leonardo y cuando la abrió él no estaba; de igual forma con Miguel Ángel.  
En esos instantes Baxter había bajado algunas palancas a la vez que presionaba algunos extraños botones--¿Qué van a hacerme? –pregunta temeroso Raph sin poderse mover  
—Un pedido de tu hermano zz  
—¿P-Pedido?  
—Leonardo conzziguió atrapar a Karai y como un obzzequio de Destructor, Leonardo pidió ezzto  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Mañana en la mañana lo dezzcubrirás –Raphael de repente vio como residuos de mutágeno resbalaron por los tubos intravenosos que tenía, lentamente empezaron a descender y poco a poco se introdujeron en el cuerpo de la ruda tortuga; al instante Raph sintió dolor en sus extremidades, pues el mutágeno trabajado seguía metiéndose, las lágrimas llenas de dolor se hicieron presentes, quería gritar pero no quería parecer débil hacia que se contuvo.  
Luego de minutos el mutágeno terminó de entrar en Raphael y ante el dolor este desmayó; sin embargo en ese mismo instante Mikey y Donnie aparecieron para salvar a sus hermanos; así que rápidamente fueron hacia Raph liberándolo de eso; Don lo cargó mientras que Mikey buscaba a Leo--¡Leo!-llamó cuando de repente el líder apareció en su forma normal, estaba asombrado de que ellos dos estuvieran ahí, sin más corrió hacia ellos y le siguió la corriente.  
Fuera del lugar, los hermanos de púrpura y naranja respiraron aliviados de saber que estaban bien, sin embargo Donatello se apresuró a hablar--¿¡Qué estaban haciendo fuera de la alcantarilla?! ¿¡Por qué Raph estaba atado y tú no?!  
—Escucha, salí con Raph porque quería arreglar bien las cosas-miente  
—¿Cómo una cita? –interviene el de naranja  
—Algo así, pero no era eso. De repente los del Clan del pie nos hicieron una emboscada y… no pude hacer nada  
—Bien, has respondido mi primera pregunta y ahora ¿qué hay con la otra? –frunce el ceño de manera suspicaz  
—No lo sé, creo que querían sacarnos la verdad de la ubicación de Splinter  
—Eso no es nuevo –baja a Raph- Bien, solo falta saber qué es lo que le pusieron a Raph  
—¡¿No viste que era mutágeno?! –añade el bajito  
—Lo sé, pero parecía algo diferente –se estira y vuelve a cargar a Raph.  
Minutos más tarde, los hermanos estaban en la alcantarilla, Don llevó a Raph al laboratorio para sacar una muestra de sangre mientras que Splinter aparecía y cuestionaba por lo sucedido; después el resultado estuvo listo pero Don no pudo descifrarlo con claridad--¿Qué es lo que tiene Raphael? –pregunta la rata  
—Le implantaron una célula no común en nosotros, no sé qué es pero ya la he visto antes –Leonardo desde atrás de todos, estaba jugando con sus dedos de una manera nerviosa, solo deseaba que no lo descubriera o todo el juego se saldría de control, gruñó un poco ante eso, pero se tranquilizaba pues el día de mañana vería algo muy notorio en Raphael, sutilmente pasó su lengua por sobre sus colmillos

Raphael abrió los ojos, y se levantó lentamente, mientras que con una mano tocaba su cabeza; se sentía completamente mareado cuando de repente escuchó un ruido desde la entrada; Donnie al instante se sorprendió, y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo fue a ver a su hermano, sin embargo cuando se acercó lo suficiente notó algo raro en Raphael—D-Donnie.  
—Qué bueno que estés despierto ¿te sientes bien?-frunce el entrecejo  
—¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo ayer?  
—Sí… eh… te encontramos estando conectado con jeringas de mutágeno; creo que estaban secuestrados tú y Leo-el rudo sintió helar su sangre, ya ni quería escuchar el nombre de su hermano, tomó su cabeza y luego recordó mientras se estaba exaltando; su respiración se alteraba  
—Yo… estoy bien –se apresura a bajar de la camilla  
—Tranquilo, antes…-le detiene y prepara otra jeringa. Mientras lo hacía, Raph vio entrar a su pequeño hermano, luego de segundos Leo esperó paciente en la puerta; tragó saliva con miedo y trató de tranquilizarse, después de que el esbelto tomara la dichosa muestra, este la introdujo en su computador.  
—Hola, Raphie—comentó el líder mientras tocaba la mano de este  
—¡Ja, Leo te ha dicho Raphie!-comenta el bajito  
—Sí…-baja la vista.  
—Oigan chicos –dice Donnie estando frente a su computador—Creo que Raph… ahora es hembra  
—¿Dices que es niña? –pregunta inocente Mikey  
—Algo así—dice el listo; mientras que Raphael miró sutilmente a Leo con odio, sin embargo el temerario líder tomó su muñeca muy disimuladamente y la apretó—Y qué dices Leo ¿tienes alguna idea?  
—¡Hah…! ¿Q-Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
—Te mencioné ¿por qué crees que los del Clan del Pie hayan hecho eso con Raph? No ganan nada con eso –  
—Ya lo sé, tal vez un simple morbo o quizás quieran probar un romance con Raph  
—¿Te estás escuchando? Eso es estúpido  
—Solo fue una suposición  
—No te preocupes Raph, encontraré una cura para ti—instantáneamente Leonardo lo maldijo internamente  
—¡No lo hagas! –se apresuró Mikey decir  
—¿Por qué no? –comenta Raphael  
—Siempre quise tener una hermana –añade una sonrisa y abraza al de cinta roja  
—Como si Donnie te fuera a escuchar—dice Raph  
Una hora más tarde, Donatello se empeñó en hacer una cura para su hermano temperamental. Y mientras eso pasaba, Leonardo estaba en la cocina esperando que la noche cayera; así que se distraía con otras cosas, Mikey jugaba videojuegos y Raph estaba encerrado en su habitación; con miedo y pavor observaba como las horas pasaban, cada vez el pánico se hacía más rotundo. Por otro lado, la pelirroja llegó junto a Casey, este sin dudarlo preguntó por Raphael, a lo que Mikey simplemente respondió que estaba en su habitación.  
En esos instantes, la pelirroja estaba con Donnie—April, tuviste razón  
—¿Tus hermanos están bien?  
—Perfectamente… solo que Raph.,.. por los análisis que hice, dice que es hembra  
—¿Hembra? ¿Eso es malo?  
—¡Sí lo es! Las hembras sueltan feromonas y… y Raph no debe de hacerlo  
—¿Perderán el control o algo así?  
—Eso creo yo

00oo00oo00

—Vamos Raph, abre la puerta  
—No quiero  
—¿Qué pasa contigo?  
—N-nada  
—Entonces abre la puerta-después de pensarlo bien, el rudo abrió la puerta-¿Tienes caderas?  
—¿Qué si tengo qué?  
—Caderas, como una mujer  
—Con que así se llaman-las toca- No lo sé, desperté con eso en la mañana  
—Déjame decirte que te ves muy linda… digo lindo  
—¿Q-Qué?-retrocede  
—Lo que escuchaste… espera… si tienes caderas… ¿eres hembra?  
—Eso dice Donnie  
—Entonces, yo no puedo ser amigo de chicas  
—¿Qué hay de April?  
—Estoy con ella para enamorarla, muy simple ¿no?  
—Es tonto  
—De acuerdo, tal vez un poco de amistad, por lo regular son con fines amorosos  
—¿Amorosos? Ya no sé si conozco esa palabra-se da la media vuelta-La palabra “amor”  
—No me digas que sigues con lo de Leo  
—¡Sí! ¿Por qué no me creen? –pide desesperado   
—Porque no hay pruebas  
—Casey, si no me apoyas… mejor sal de mi habitación  
Mikey mientras jugaba sus videojuegos un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, con los pensamientos sucios sobre Raphael; repentinamente sacudió su cabeza pues no quería pensar en eso y si lo pensaba que fuera con Donnie; así alimentaba su ilusión—Ah… Raph-sacude su cabeza-Digo... Donnie-sin embargo, por más que quería pensar en una situación amorosa con Donnie, siempre aparecía Raphael, se molestó por eso así que dejó de jugar videojuegos y fue por algo en la cocina. Leo estaba molesto pues Casey estaba solo con Raphael, en la habitación, sin embargo tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmar esas ansias de ir a golpear a Casey por entrometerse más de lo normal—L-Leo-comenta Mikey preocupado estando a su lado.  
—¿Qué sucede? –dijo en un tono monótono   
—¿E-Es normal que piense cosas… raras de Raph?  
—¿A qué te refieres hermanito?  
—Como diría Donnie en su lenguaje de científico; cosas pervertidas  
—Supongo que es por el hecho de que ahora es hembra y nos hará tener pensamientos sucios sobre…. Ella  
—¿S-Solo por ser hembra?  
—Creo que las tortugas hembra sueltan algo para llamar al macho, y eso está sucediendo contigo, quizás en un momento también me pase a mí o quizás a Donnie, pero una advertencia, no le hagas nada a Raph, no querrás que Splinter te mire con malos ojos y piense que eres un mal hijo  
—Tienes razón-suspira- Gracias, pensé que me estaba volviendo loco-añade una sonrisa, luego baja la vista y juega con sus dedos de una manera nerviosa, tal vez si le revelaba lo que sentía por Donnie, de alguna manera se sentiría liberado--¿Puedo contarte un secreto?  
—Si así lo quieres, claro –se recarga en la pared y se cruza de brazos  
—M-Me gusta…-Leo solo deseaba que no mencionaba a Raphael porque lo haría sufrir en ese momento—D-Donnie-se tranquiliza  
—¿Con amor?  
—Eso creo, pienso que eso era el producto de mis celos hacia April  
—Yo también lo estaría si me gustara alguien  
—Leo, no se lo digas a Donnie  
—Tenlo por seguro  
—¿Tú no tienes un secreto?   
—Sabes que me gusta Karai-dice cortante  
—Oh… es verdad y ¿no te atrae Raph?  
—Sigue culpándome de lo que NO hice-miente  
—Creí que ya lo habían solucionado  
—Solo mira su rostro, me teme y detesta, pero solo quiero lo mejor para él… o ella


	18. 18

En esa noche; Mikey despertó con algo molesto entre sus piernas, bostezó y se levantó, con su mano talló sus párpados, luego dirigió la vista hacia su entrepierna, frunció el ceño y luego s e ruborizó--¿¡Qué es esto?! –espetó algo asustado--¿Será por pensar en Raph? –sacudió su cabeza al eliminar esos pensamientos.--¡No debo pensar en eso! Debería pensar mejor con Donnie-se ruborizó. Sin embargo no sabía cómo solucionar ese pequeño problema. Sin más Mikey salió de su habitación con sus manos en su entrepierna, caminó llegando hasta los baños.  
Mientras tanto, Don despertó, parpadeó continuamente, vio que estaba en su laboratorio—Me quedé dormido-bosteza, luego bajó la vista a su entrepierna, se quedó lívido al ver un bulto—Apuesto que es una consecuencia de que hay una hembra entre nosotros-después de pensarlo un poco se levantó de su asiento en dirección a los baños.  
Un poco adormilado abrió la puerta y al instante vio que Mikey también estaba ahí—M-Mikey-el pecoso también se exaltó con un sonrojo por todo su rostro, no deseaba que Donnie lo viera de ese modo.  
—D-Donnie ¿q-qué haces despierto?-se escondió en la obscuridad de los baños  
—C-Creo que lo mismo que tú  
—¿Puedes explicarlo?  
—Raph está propagando feromonas y esto… ha alterado mi cuerpo ¿y tú?  
—Creo que también, he tenido sueños con Raph  
—Entonces si es por la misma razón. Voy a esperar afuera  
—¡No!-se apresuró a decir  
—¿Eh?  
—Digo que… que me ayudes… c-con este problema  
—Mikey, esto será incomodo   
—¡Por favor! No podré dormir con este problema  
—¡Está bien! ¡Pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto! ¿de acuerdo?  
—De mí nada sale.-añade una sonrisa.  
Seguidamente los dos se sentaron en el suelo; Donnie empezó a explicarle a Mikey qué es lo que debía hacer, y como acto seguido Mikey con un poco de vergüenza empezó a bajar su mano lentamente hasta su entrepierna, cerró sus ojos pensando en algo erótico, algo erótico con Donnie solamente; por otro lado Donnie se sentía algo incómodo de estar en esa embarazosa situación, sin embargo no podía irse pues había prometido ayudarle y eso implicaba estar con él hasta que terminara.  
Sin más, Donatello bajó también su mano, acariciando su entrepierna suavemente; trataba de pensar en algo erótico con April, sin embargo, las imágenes cambiaban constantemente a la de Raphael, al no poderse concentrar abrió sus ojos y vio que el pecoso tenía su miembro fuera tanto como él--¿Q-Qué hago ahora?—pregunta con su rubor en sus mejillas.  
—Tienes que… tomarlo… e-en tu mano y… moverlo de arriba abajo  
—E-enséñame –pide casi jadeante  
—Bueno –baja su mano para mostrarle como debía de ser  
—¡No! Me refiero a que… lo hagas conmigo  
—P-pero  
—Estamos solos y nadie lo sabrá  
—Está bien, espero que cumplas con tu palabra  
—No hay problema--Donnie se acercó y con algo de vergüenza y pena tomó el miembro de Mikey, estaba tibio y algo húmedo—Mmphf—el listo comenzó a mover el miembro del bajito de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que la respiración de Mikey se aceleraba, tantos años deseando tener ese momento de privacidad con Donnie. De repente Donnie sintió como de su miembro salía un líquido, se quedó algo paralizado pues de cierta forma se había excitado con los gemidos del pecoso.--¡Agh…! ¡Ghn! ¡Mmpfh! ¡D-Donnie!-entrecerró sus ojos Mikey.  
—N-No hagas eso  
—¿P-Por qué no?  
—Me incomoda, es como si estuviera haciendo el amor contigo  
—¡Pues imagínalo!  
—¡No!  
Acto seguido Mikey se levantó un poco, Donnie detuvo su acción y muy sorpresivamente el de naranja unió sus labios con los de su hermano el esbelto; este último quedó más que atónito—M-Mikey—dijo al fin, el pecoso se abalanzó por completo al cuerpo de Don dejándolo en el suelo, lo abrazó y por debajo de ellos sus miembros rozaron, creando miles de sensaciones en Donnie, muchas que quería evitar, de repente Mikey terminó en el plastrón de Donnie--¡O-oye!  
—¡N-No pude evitarlo!-terminó con la respiración cansada.  
Sin embargo, Donnie aún no se venía y como un acto de malicia el pecoso descendió y lo metió en su boca; el de púrpura resolló con el ardor en sus mejillas--¡Ah… b-basta Mikey! –el placer lo invadió y no solo eso, ahora incitó a Mikey a hacerlo más rápido; este a su vez lo envolvió con su lengua llevándolo hasta el fondo de su garganta, luego de unos minutos Donnie se vino en la boquita de este, Mikey se levantó mientras limpiaba de sus labio el residuo que había quedado—No puedo creer que lo haya hecho contigo.  
—Ni siquiera cuenta cómo hacerlo realmente  
—¿Tú qué sabes de eso?  
—¿No me comentaste una vez?  
—Si lo hice ya no recuerdo. –Mikey se levantó un poco y besó nuevamente los labios de Donnie; mientras el esbelto estaba un poco en caliento como el cuerpo de Mikey aprovechó el momento; no había nadie que los viera y de esa manera podía ahogar algunas pasiones reprimidas que tenía hacia April, para Mikey era mejor que cualquier cosa.  
Después de la sesión de besos, estos tomaron un baño para ir adormir más tranquilos, luego de salir de los baños, Don frunció el ceño--¿Crees que Leo también haya sufrido lo mismo?  
—No lo creo, recuerda que es como sensei. Siempre tiende a meditar antes de hacer algo como nosotros  
—Mikey ¿por qué me besaste?   
—Eh… yo  
—Solo estábamos masturbándonos, no era para que hicieras eso  
—La verdad que… no lo pensé  
—¿Esto tiene que ver algo con tus celos hacia April?-frunce el ceño  
—Yo-baja la vista y juega con sus dedos-N-No lo sé  
—Mikey-masculla-¿Tiene o no que ver con April?  
—T-Tal vez  
—¡Espera! Está diciendo que ¿tú gustas de mí?  
—Un poco  
—¡Hah…! ¡Esto es inaudito! –comenta molesto- Mikey, somos hermanos  
—¿Cómo estás seguro?  
—¿Recuerdas la última vez que les pedí una muestra de su sangre?  
—Sí  
—Resulta que sí somos hermanos de sangre, pensé que no lo éramos y como la duda me carcomía decidí hacerlo.  
—Oh…y ¿eso es malo?  
—¡Muy malo, Mikey!-le toma de los hombros y lo sacude un poco  
—Entonces ¿por qué no me apartaste del beso?  
—Es obvio que también estaba perdiendo en control, con lo que hiciste y me incitaste a seguir con eso  
—¿No lo volveremos a repetir?  
—Nunca más –con eso, Mikey se desanimó un poco, pero no podía quejarse ya que había disfrutado la privacidad que había tenido con su hermano el listo.  
Mientras tanto, Raph había entrado a su habitación y repentinamente Leo le empujó a la vez que cerraba la puerta con bastante sigilo y sin levantar sospechas, al instante Raph quedó paralizado, tragó saliva y lentamente se fue alejando llegando hasta la pared, sentía que su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho—L-Leo. Tú… tú planeaste todo esto ¿no es cierto?  
—¿Tú que crees? –da un paso hacia adelante mientras se transforma  
—E-eres un desgraciado –casi espetó, pero ante su miedo apenas si podía articular palabras con claridad  
—Necesito esa forma tuya para –se acerca lo suficiente tomando sus muñecas y llevándolas contra la pared-procrear y tener un pequeño lobo más en la familia  
—¿Q-Quieres… hacerme… un ¡bebé!?-este asiente- No quiero-rechaza la idea mientras forcejea-No soy hembra… tú lo hiciste a la fuerza y… no me has tratado con amor…, no puedo aceptar eso ni hoy ni nunca –Leo refunfuña y luego toma los sai’s de su ruda ‘hermana’ acto seguido atrapó las muñecas de Raph con los sai’s encajados en la pared, una vez hecho eso Leo descendió una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de ella—L-Leo… d-detente –el líder empieza a acariciar la entrepierna de Raph, ella por su lado muerde su labio inferior mientras cierra sus ojos y forcejea, Leo intenta que la concha que protege su vagina se abra—E-Espera…  
—Di tus últimas palabras antes de perder tu virginidad conmigo –esboza una sonrisa y luego empieza a lamer el cuello  
—Tú… tú no eres… no eres mi hermano  
—Claro que lo soy-besa  
—N-No es cierto…. Si lo fueras… tú nunca me lastimarías… lo dijiste y creí en tus palabras… p-pero ahora… solo te odio…, a pesar de que sabes lo que me haces… no te detienes…, para mí eres un completo… desconocido –cierra sus ojos mientras sus orbes se humedecen   
—Raphie, Raphie, lo hago porque te amo  
—¿M-Me amas? ¿Amar significa hacer sufrir a alguien? –le mira con rencor  
—Esa es mi forma de demostrarlo, si nunca te fijaste en lo que hacía por ti, es hora que te des cuenta de lo que soy capaz con viles actos ¿¡esto si lo puedes ver, no?! –se exalta  
—Tal vez… te hubieras esperado… tal vez te hubiera aceptado  
—¿E-En serio?-se tranquiliza   
—Sí… pero ahora solo puedo odiarte…, nunca te perdonaré por esto…, sabes la verdad y no lo dices  
Leo se quedó un momento en silencio, bajó la vista algo triste; Raph por su parte solo cerró sus ojos esperando a que Leo atacara sorpresivamente, sin embargo se sorprendió de sentir sus muñecas libres otra vez, Leo dejó los sai’s en el suelo y luego se fue a la esquina—L-Leo… -murmura mientras se levanta.  
—Tienes razón… soy… un monstruo… no merezco tu perdón –su voz suena quebradiza- En serio lo… lamento… no sé en lo que estaba pensando… ve a decirle a Splinter todo lo malo que te hice, merezco un castigo—de repente Raphj tomó el hombro de Leo y este giró su cabeza.  
—Te perdono… solo quiero que te des cuenta de lo que me estás haciendo… -se coloca de cuclillas   
—Raph… lo siento –sus orbes se humedecen mientras baja la vista y coloca sus manos sobre el suelo, a la vez que saca sus garras y rasguña el suelo  
—Leo… apuesto que todo estará bien si… si vamos a decirle esto a sensei ¿d-de acuerdo?  
—Sí… tienes razón –alza la vista y sonríe, Raph para alegrar y recapacitar a Leo toma sus mejillas y luego le besa  
—¿E-Eso por qué fue?  
—Mereces un premio por darte cuenta, además… tanto tiempo en hacerme sexo salvaje… ya me acostumbré  
—Oh… en verdad lo siento.  
Acto seguido, Raphael se levantó, le sonrió a Leo y luego caminó hacia la puerta, en esos instantes el temerario líder aun en el suelo se quedó estático, al mismo tiempo en que sus orbes se tornaban completamente amarillos; Raph llegó a la puerta pero al ver que su hermano no lo seguía, giró su cabeza y habló-Leo ¿no vas a venir?  
—… -se escuchó un ligero gruñido al mismo tiempo en que se daba la media vuelta de una manera muy lenta dirigiendo su mirada a Raphael; no se levantó, aún estaba en sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo  
—Leo ¿Qué… qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien? –dijo con un poco de miedo en su interior, en ese instante Leonardo empezó a caminar lentamente, como si estuviera asechando a su ruda hermana--¿Estás jugando, no? ¡Deja eso y vayamos con sensei! –Leo hizo caso omiso mostrando sus blancos dientes, su mirada estaba algo vacía--¿L-Leo? –abruptamente se detuvo mientras que emitía un gruñido, se inclinó un poco más y luego saltó hacia Raph colocándose sobre ella--¡¿Qué te pasa?!-ante su repentina pregunta Leo no respondía, parecía que en verdad se había convertido en un monstruo que no razonaba, en un animal salvaje y sin consciencia, seguidamente Leo se acercó al cuello de la tortuga y mordió fuertemente, al instante Raph gritó pero repentinamente Leo colocó una mano sobre la boca de ella, la apretó fuertemente que la hirió con sus garras afiladas. Abruptamente el temerario líder bajó una mano hasta la entrepierna de ella, la acarició con sus garras, rasgando esa parte intima de ella; y como acto seguido dejó libre la boca de Raph para luego besarle salvajemente, no podía controlar su fuerza y deseo, así que mordió fuertemente haciendo cortes en los labios de la tortuga, Raph intentó gritar pero le parecía imposible, Leo introducía su lengua bruscamente en su cavidad manchándolas de su saliva, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba con sus garras el caparazón de Raph, dejando marcas de sus zarpazos--¡Mphf! ¡Mphggf! –con la poca fuerza que poseía en sus brazos, trató de separar a Leo de su cuerpo, sin embargo este ejercía toda su fuerza en ella al igual que seguía con sus bruscos ‘cariños’—B-basta-mencionó casi sin aliento, mientras que su saliva se unía con la boca de Leo, este estaba jadeante dejando un especio para respirar—Déjame ir… -con lágrimas en sus orbes-pensé que habías cambiado—esperaba tener una respuesta de él, pero no lo hizo, solo eran gruñidos y bufidos.  
La conchita que protegía las partes íntimas de la fémina tortuga al fin se abrieron en contra de su voluntad; y una vez hecho eso Leonardo se apresuró a sacar su húmedo miembro, después lo acercó a la vagina de este mientras que Raphael negaba; lo único que podía hacer era mover la cabeza ya que su hermano de azul tenía su mano por sobre la boca de este. Repentinamente sintió un fuerte dolor apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, unas lágrimas salieron de sus cristalinos orbes, al mismo tiempo en que sentía las embestidas frenéticamente, trató de gritas, gemir y pedir auxilio pero el peso y la fuerza de Leo eran superior; tanto que lastimó su entrada dejando rastros de sangre por sus piernas.  
Cuando Leo quitó su mano de la boca unió sus labios con los de ella, sin embargo Raph los mordió y fue ahí cuando gritó por ayuda.  
Fuera de la habitación; Mikey y Donnie escucharon los quejidos y casi gritos ahogados de Raphael; los dos hermanos se miraron y fueron a la habitación de esta; por otro lado, Leonardo se había corriendo en el interior de ella, manchando su ser con su esencia, al instante la puerta de la habitación de Raphael se abrió de golpe, era Donnie quien investigaba los hechos, en ese preciso momento se quedó estupefacto de ver aquella perturbadora escena, Leo estaba por seguirlo en su forma transformada pero rápidamente cerró la puerta.  
—¡Mikey! ¡Debes decirle esto a Splinter! ¡Raph tuvo razón todo el tiempo!  
—¡Espera! ¿¡Raph está dentro con Leo “monstruo”?!  
—¡Sí!  
—¿¡No crees que deberíamos sacarla?!  
—¡En un momento! ¡Si lo hago Leo puede huir! ¡Sé que esto lastimara a Raph pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora para capturar a Leo!  
—Bien.  
El acuerdo fue así; Donnie fue a despertar a su roedor sensei mientras que Mikey cuidaba la puerta con sus nunchakus; escuchó que la puerta daba fuertes golpeteos, Leo intentaba salir, así que por el otro lado de la puerta, Leo rasguñó la puerta creando pequeñas aberturas; mientras que Raph estaba en el suelo casi inconsciente; su cuerpo temblaba y de su entrada resbalaba el semen de la tortuga feroz.  
—D-Donnie, apresúrate-comentó con miedo el bajito   
Segundos después Donnie estaba junto a Splinter; el roedor caminó un poco para abrir la puerta y ver lo que tanto comentó el esbelto de la familia; los golpes cesaron; lo que causaba una mala espina dentro del lugar, lentamente abrió la perilla, no vio nada extraño, así que Splinter se adentró más viendo el cuerpo de Raphael, lleno de zarpazos y semen que salía de su entrada; repentinamente algo saltó sobre el cuerpo de sensei; era Leonardo en forma de ‘monstruo’ como lo llamaba Mikey. Leonardo con ferocidad rasgó el rostro de la rata con sus bien afiladas garras, sin embargo Splinter tocó algunos puntos fijos en el cuerpo de su hijo y este a su vez cayó desmayado, seguidamente la rata se limpió los rastros de sangre de su mejilla—Donatello, Miguel Ángel; encierren a su hermano hasta descubrir lo que tiene y como quitarlo de su sistema.  
—¿Qué hay de Raphael?-pregunta Mikey con miedo  
—Yo me encargaré de él  
Acto seguido, Don y Mikey cargaron a Leonardo llevándolo al laboratorio mientras buscaban una solución; sin embargo cuando estuvieron ahí, Donnie trató de buscar una solución para mantener a Leonard quieto--¿Cómo sabes que no escapará?-pregunta Mikey mirando a Leo inconsciente.  
—Primero que nada, lo mantendremos quieto con un collar, después buscaré algo mejor  
—¿Cómo una jaula?  
—Algo así, ya que si lo tenemos encerrado en su habitación, lo más probable es que escape de ella fácilmente   
—De acuerdo.  
En esos momentos, Splinter cargó a Raphael dándose cuenta que ahora era una ‘ella’ y no un él como pensó; después la bañó y limpió de los residuos que tenía en su cuerpo; si Donnie ni hacia algo rápido, ella iba a quedar embarazada.  
Unas tres horas más tarde; Raphael despertó al fin, estaba en una camilla en el laboratorio de Donnie; se levantó mientras miraba las marcas que llevaba en sus brazos, piernas y plastrón; al instante sintió un dolor en su entrepierna, y con ello pudo recordar lo que había sucedido, al instante Mikey se abalanzó para abrazarle del cuello—Raph ¡Qué alegría que despiertes!  
—No me abraces tanto, mi cuerpo duele –hace un ligero gesto de dolor  
—Raph –dice Donnie mientras se acerca-Todo el tiempo tuviste razón  
—Sin embargo… no quisieron creerme –refunfuña con una sonrisa mientras baja la vista, de repente fuerte gimoteos y gruñidos se escuchan por detrás de ella, con dificultad giró su cuerpo para ver a su abusador atado con una correa; de inmediato sintió miedo así que solo volvió a recostarse en su cama mirando a la nada  
—Raphael ¿por qué no me comentaste que ahora eres una hembra?  
—Pensé que no importaría mucho  
—Donatello  
—¡Hai sensei!  
—Crea un anticonceptivo para Raphael  
—Crear algo nuevo lleva cierto tiempo  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, hijo mío?  
—No creo que esté listo en menos de dos días  
—¿Puedes buscar uno que sea de los humanos?  
—Sí, pero… no sé cómo reaccione en el cuerpo de Raph, recuerde que somos animales mutantes y eso solo aplica para humanos  
—Está bien, espero que puedas conseguirlo antes del segundo día  
—Haré todo lo que pueda, sensei  
Dos días pasaron, y Donnie solo le faltó un ingrediente; aun así lo consiguió y logró dárselo a su hermana; después de ella se apresuró a sacar una muestra de sangre de Leonardo; con dificultad logró tomar una muestra sin recibir zarpazos por parte de su hermano la bestia.

00—00—00

Raphael estaba en la sala, las cosas ya estaban mejor…, sin embargo, ante la tardanza de Donatello, Raph quedó embarazada, trató de protestar para que Don le practicara un aborto, sin embargo Splinter le hizo recapacitar y decidió por tenerlo. Por esos días, Donnie trataba de buscar una cura para la ‘bacteria’ que Leo tenía en su sistema, sin embargo le resultaba difícil de tratar con eso ya que su ADN estaba totalmente unido a ello.

00—00—00

Por otro lado, Destructor estaba más que molesto, Leonardo no se había presentado en casi todo un mes, era preocupante ya que se había convertido en uno de sus aliados; una idea divagó por su mente, tal vez lo habían descubierto y si era por esa razón, entonces ya debía darlo por muerto.


	19. 19

Meses habían pasado y Raph ya tenía un vientre abultado; sin embargo ya no podía ir a hacer un patrullaje nocturno como solía con sus hermanos, por lo que siempre se quedaba en la alcantarilla y de paso Mikey le llevaba golosinas o cosas parecidas, pues sus antojos eran recurrentes a veces y Leonardo, él seguía enjaulado, a veces sus aullidos eran molestos, pues se le antojaba aullar en medio de las noches.  
Era un nuevo día; y Casey y April habían llegado para hacerle compañía a la tortuga, mientras que Mikey y Donatello estaban fuera tratando de buscar un antídoto; pensaron que tal vez Destructor tenía uno. Las tortugas entraron de una forma sigilosa, sin embargo un grupo de robopies llegaron abruptamente al ver el peligro, y de entre ellos apareció Destructor mirándolos fijamente; en una posición firme y mirándolos fríamente.  
—Vaya, vaya, vayas, las tortugas de Splinter. Me parece que hacen falta dos  
—Cómo si esto fuera sorpresa –comenta Donnie- Sabemos el sucio secreto que guardaba mi hermano y tú  
—Debían darse cuanta alguna vez, díganme ¿por qué no está con ustedes?  
—¡Lo capturamos! –comenta exaltado Mikey, no soportaba la presión del momento  
—Creo que quieren un antídoto   
—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?  
—¿Tú que crees? A tu rata sensei

00—00—00

—Bueno Raph, espero que sigas mis consejos-comenta la pelirroja  
—Oh, claro, no es tan difícil   
Casey molestaba a Leo en la jaula de metal; haciéndolo gruñir y jugar, sacando sus garras fuera de la zona de su confort—Relájate amigo, solo juego contigo.  
—Casey, vámonos ya  
—¡Ya voy pelirroja!  
Cuando los humanos se fueron; Splinter se acercó a su hija y comentó algo muy importante--¿En serio, sensei? –añade una sonrisa y luego mira a Leo—P-pero ¿te irás?  
—Cálculo que serán tres días  
—T-tengo miedo que no estés aquí… si Leo… intenta escapar…  
—No te preocupes, tus hermanos estarán aquí si algo malo pasa, pero en serio necesito ir con un viejo amigo, tal vez me dé lo que Donatello tanto busca  
—Sí… -le abraza- No tardes, recuerda que… tú venciste a Leo y con mis hermanos… no tengo mucha confianza por si algo llegara a pasar  
—Trataré de llegar antes, hijo mío  
Dicho eso, Splinter se fue a su dojo tomando una bolsita de tela y luego se fue; por otro lado Raph estaba sola en la alcantarilla, un poco molesto fue con Leonardo, también quería que este recapacitara de otra forma. Raph lo miró detenidamente mientras que este gruñía y erizaba el poco pelo que tenía.—Mírate ahora, un perro sucio que solo piensa en sí mismo y mira lo que causaste –baja la vista- Un bebé que yo no quiero –Leo solo gruñía mientras se sentaba-- ¡Perro tonto! –patea la jaula exaltando al de azul dentro—Espero que pagues cada minuto de tu existencia pero… ahora que me doy cuenta… no tienes consciencia… eres un animal…, ya no me importa lo que suceda contigo después del antídoto de Donnie –se da la media vuelta y va al sofá a leer un poco sus historietas; Leo sacó una de sus garras y empezó a introducirla en la cerradura.

00—00—00

Mikey y Donnie tuvieron que negar eso—Lo siento, hermano –murmura Don listos para salir, sin embargo Destructor pide que los capturen; pero como método de huida Mikey lanza rápidamente una bomba de humo  
—¡Demonios! –menciona Saki empuñando sus manos

00—00—00

Raph había estado casi 15 minutos sin escuchar los zarpazos que Leo daba a la jaula, o por lo menos sus gruñidos—E-Eso es mucho silencio—con un poco de miedo bajó su historieta y luego se giró lentamente, su corazón latió rápidamente y su respiración se aceleró, sintió frío su cuerpo por unos segundos, tragó saliva y se levantó; Leo no estaba en la jaula, con pasos sigilosos trató de tomar su t-phone a un lado del sofá pero no estaba; lo que significaba que Leo estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba--¿D-Dónde están mis sai’s cuando los necesito? –miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar algún indicio de dónde estaría su hermano la bestia, hasta que sorpresivamente le tomó por detrás llevándolo al suelo, Raph se giró y gritó por ayuda.  
Las otras dos tortugas estaban a medio camino de llegar--¿Crees que Splinter haya querido esto?-pregunta inocentemente el pecoso  
—No lo sé… también quiero creer que solo era un trampa –ambos se quedan en silencio mientras caminan, pero abruptamente escucharon los gritos de ayuda de su ahora hermana, estos se exaltan y rápidamente correr.  
Al momento de llegar, Leo estaba rasgando el cuerpo de Raphael; excitándose de una forma muy rara--¡¡LEONARDO!!—llama con autoridad Donnie y el mencionado alza la vista dejando de lastimar a la tortuga que estaba por debajo de él—Aléjate de ella muy lentamente y nada pasara ¿quieres un paseo como buen perro? O algo de comida decente te puede hacer bien.  
—¿Crees que nos entiende?   
—Eso creo –por un segundo se regresaron a ver y en ese preciso momento Leo saltó sobre el cuerpo de Donnie; Mikey estaba paralizado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que simplemente sacó la parte con filo de su nunchaku, rasgando el caparazón de este, pero como vio que no llamó la atención, entonces rasgó fuertemente el brazo de Leo, al instante el mencionado dejó en paz a Donnie con algunas marcas en su cuerpo, gruñó hacia Mikey mientras que este retrocedía  
—Hermano… no me hagas daño… por favor –retrocede con el corazón acelerado  
Mientras tanto, Donatello se levanta con dificultad tomando su Bo y lastimando la mejilla del ‘líder’ por lo que una vez más se abalanzó hacia él, sin embargo en ese instante Raphael hizo un quejido de dolor que captó la atención de Leonardo, luego miró a su hermano, bufó para luego dejarlo e ir con Raphael; tanto Mikey como Donnie estaban más que asustados y solo pudieron ver como Leo se llevaba a Raph en sus brazos.

00—00—00

Mikey ayudaba a vendar las heridas de Donnie en el lab.  
—¿Ya estás mejor? –pregunta Donnie  
—Un poco, mi cuerpo tiembla aun  
—¿Dónde está sensei?  
—Creo que fue a su viaje que mencionó anteriormente   
—¡No puedo creer que ahora!-comenta asustado  
—Yo tampoco, ahora será cuestión de buscar a Raph cuando sensei llegue  
—¿No crees que sufrirá mucho?  
—¡¿Viste cómo nos atacó?! ¡Me atacó!  
—Tienes razón-- baja la vista- ¿quieres que te traiga algo?  
—Un poco de agua  
—¡Voy en seguida! –mientras el pecoso salía, Don se le quedó mirando detenidamente, luego sonrió de una forma cínica al mismo tiempo en que sus orbes cambiaban ligeramente a amarillos

//-.-.-.-.-.-//

—Donnie… has estado actuando muy raro –dice con algo de miedo  
—¿A qué te refieres? –dice Donnie sin mucha importancia estando frente a él con una mirada casi fija  
—A veces me miras raro –retrocede un poco sin quitarle la vista  
—Es… porque te quiero, hermanito –añade una sonrisa vil y va hacia él con los brazos extendidos, dispuesto a ‘abrazarle’  
—O-Oye ¿no crees que Splinter ya se tardó en regresar?  
—¿Por qué lo dices? –le tomó de los hombros y luego le abrazó, lo que le parió muy extraño a la tortuga pecosa  
—Porque… ya son cuatro días y… y no veo nada… n-ningún rastro de él  
—Eso quiere decir que… estaremos… solos los dos por un buen y largo tiempo  
—Eso creo –traga saliva, pues el saber que su hermano actuaba raro no le gustaba para nada  
—Entonces –repentinamente le tomó de los brazos mientras le daba la media vuelta colocándolo en el suelo  
—¡Donnie! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! –exclama alarmado abriendo sus ojos de par en par muy asustado  
—Estoy haciendo lo que querías hacer esa noche –añade una sonrisa  
—¿De qué hablas?   
—¿No querías que te hiciera el amor?  
—Sí pero  
—Nada de peros, Mikey. Ahora entiendo la razón por la que Leo nunca dijo nada  
—N-No me digas que eres como él  
—Más o menos –sonríe cínicamente con la mirada desafiante ejerciendo toda su fuerza sobre él, bruscamente metió un dedo sobre la entrada del menor al instante en que Mikey casi gritó de no haberlo visto venir; sintió cómo lo movía bruscamente, así que sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas  
—Donnie… ¡para… me lastimas! –mueve sus labios llenos de tristeza  
—¿Por qué? ¿¡No es lo que me pedías y rogabas?!   
—A-Admito que… quiero hacerlo contigo…, pero no de esta manera…  
—¿Con amor te refieres? Sí es eso ¿sabes cuánto esperé eso de April? Ni ella se ha dado cuenta, así que si quiero algo… debo hacerlo por las malas  
—¿P-Por qué conmigo? Si estás molestó con April… deberías hacerlo con ella  
—Pero ella si terminaría embarazada, tú no   
Acto seguido movió un par de veces su dedo y luego empezó a mover su pelvis, estimulándose mientras que Mikey sentía un miedo intenso; nunca pensó que eso sucedería; repentinamente Donatello encajó sus colmillos en el cuello del pecoso mientras comenzaba a transformarse de igual forma, sacó sus garras sujetando con ferocidad los brazos de la otra tortuga, empezó a gruñir ignorando los sollozos de Mikey; de repente el menor sintió que algo molesto entraba por su pequeño ano, Mikey estaba por gritar ante el inesperado dolor, pero repentinamente Donnie le sujeto de la boca impidiendo que gritara--¡Mmpgh! –forceje hasta que todo el pene de Donnie entró en su ser, las lágrimas salieron de sus orbes constantemente. Y con ello las embestidas comenzaron fuertemente, Mikey trató de pararse pero Donnie se lo impidió; y sin querer Mikey dejó salir su pene, acto seguido Donnie lo tomó y sin compadecerse del dolor de Mikey, lo masturbó a la vez que le lastimaba un poco--¡¡D-Donnie!!-espetó al fin con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Abruptamente se corrió en el menor, dejando todo su fluido y enganchándose en el interior del bajito—D-Donnie… m-me duele…  
—No es tan malo –comenta con una rotunda voz- Tal vez te acostumbres al igual que Raph –sonríe vilmente  
Al día siguiente, por fin llegó Sensei; este entró a la sede buscando a sus hijos; al instante se dio cuenta de que la jaula estaba abierta, se preocupó por unos segundos y buscó a sus hijos--¡Raphael! ¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Donatello!   
—Aquí estamos –era la voz de Donnie desde la cocina, rápidamente Splinter fue a verlos, solo estaban los dos  
—¡¿Qué es lo que pasó con Leonardo y R_  
—Leo escapó –dice Donnie- junto con Raph, no pudimos hacer nada  
—E-Eso es verdad –comenta el pecoso mientras baja la vista  
—Donatello, encontré la dichosa planta para hacer el antídoto –le entrega la bolsa de piel  
—¡Claro, sensei! ¡Ahora mismo me pondré en marcha para hacerlo! –sin más se levantó encaminándose al laboratorio.  
Cuando Donnie estaba allí; miró las hojas y luego miró la pequeña bolsa, refunfuñó con una sonrisa y luego lo colocó en el cesto de basura; no tenía intención de hacer un antídoto, ahora el poder que recorría por su cuerpo era más que el deseo de ayudar a su hermano, además así ahogaba cierto deseo sobre la pelirroja en Mikey.   
El pecoso estaba completamente triste, sus orbes estaban cristalinos y sin más fue a ver si Donnie estaba trabajando en el antídoto; pues lo que había mencionado el día de ayer no le pareció nada bueno, con un poco de dolor en su trasero caminó casi rengando hacia el lab. Vio que Donnie estaba descansando sin hacer nada y tampoco logró ver ningún rastro de la bolsa que la rata le entregó. Mikey se recargó en la puerta respirando profundamente—D-Donnie no está haciendo nada… debería decirle a Splinter –comenta para sí, pero Donnie le escuchó estando por detrás de él, de repente el esbelto lo sujetó de la boca asustándolo al instante.  
—Tú no le dirás nada a nadie ¿entendido? –el pecoso asiente con sus orbes húmedos—Esta noche jugaremos otra vez  
Mikey niega con la cabeza y muy lentamente Donatello le suelta, el pecoso con un miedo en su corazón se retiró de allí; se encaminó directo al sofá para abrazarse a sí mismo, todo estaba completamente perdido; deseó por un momento que él se hubiera transformado en el tortu-lobo, si Donnie lo era con esa avaricia en el interior… entonces ya nadie crearía el antídoto—E-Extraño a mis hermanos… a-a los de antes… -murmura entre sollozos escondiendo su rostro en el regazo de sus brazos junto a sus rodillas—Ahora… s-seré yo quien sufra con Donnie… esto… n-no hubiera pasado si… si hubiéramos creído en Raph—tristemente se limpia unas cuantas lágrimas que salieron de sus cristalinos ojos- No soy… tan listo como… Donnie… ya no hay salvación para mis hermanos… ni para mí ¡¿Ahora quién sigue?! ¡Acaso sensei se convertirá en una rata-lobo?! –cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, ahora vivía en una pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar.


	20. 20

Donatello sujetaba fuertemente la bandana del pecoso y con su otra mano cubría su boca; se sentía poderoso, lleno de éxtasis, de placer, de todo en ese momento mientras que Mikey solo podía dejar resbalar lágrimas de su rostro muy tristemente; tan destrozado por dentro y lleno de rasgaduras en su exterior; Donnie terminó de correrse en la pequeña entrada de Mikey y con ello se enganchó lo suficiente como para estar otro buen rato junto a él--¿No es esto lo que deseabas? –pregunta con su rotunda voz susurrando casi a su oído  
—R-Realmente no –solloza un poco bajando la vista  
—Creí que sería tan divertido para ti como para mí –pasa su lengua por sobre sus dientes con una vil sonrisa  
—D-Donnie ¿c-cómo puedes dejar que eso te corrompa como lo hizo con Leo? –deja caer unas lágrimas mientras gira delicadamente su rostro  
—Muy simple, ese poder que corre por todo mi ser se siente muy bien, y si tanto lo preguntas, te transformaré para que lo sientas  
—No… no quiero ser como tú  
—Entonces ¡deja de preguntar!  
Después de los 20 minutos transcurridos, Donnie por fin salió de su ser y con ello volvió a su forma de tortuga simple; Donnie estaba por mordisquear un poco de Mikey pero abruptamente la voz de April y Casey se hicieron escuchar, Don gruñó un poco hacia Mikey—No digas nada de esto ¿entendiste? –el pecoso solo asintió.  
Donnie guardó su miembro mientras que Mikey solo estaba en el suelo limpiando sus lágrimas.

00—00—00

Leonardo daba fuertes embestidas en todo el cuerpo de Raph moviéndolo tan bruscamente sobre la cama; ya nadie podía molestarlos, estaban demasiado lejos como para ser escuchado, Raph cubría su boca tratando de contener el llanto y el dolor, mientras que las lágrimas salían de sus orbes y con miedo miraba a su hermano, una verdadera bestia, acto seguido Leo se corrió en el interior de la hembra llenándola con su semen, Raph gimió fuertemente para luego terminar completamente rendida, luego Leo sal saber que dentro de Raph crecía unos nuevos como él, miró el plastrón abultado y los lamió con algo de cariño—Leo –el mencionado alza la cabeza abruptamente--¿N-No podemos ser una familia como antes? Todo quedará en el olvido si… si decides realmente quitar esa parte salvaje… de ti…, ya no me hablas, te comportas más como un animal y ahora… vivimos en el bosque…, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes… perdonaré cada cosa que me hiciste… solo… t-toma consciencia de lo que me haces y… y ¡¡REACCIONA!!-sus orbes se humedecen, Leonardo solo gruñe mostrando sus dientes y saliendo con brusquedad del interior de la fémina, después sale de la habitación en sus cuatro patas--¿Adónde vas ahora? –pero Leo no responde.—En serio te odio –murmura mientras trata de levantarse, al momento de caminar sus piernas tiemblan y cae al suelo mientras sujeta su plastrón abultado.

00—00—00

Mikey por fin salió de su habitación; pues en todo el tiempo se había quitado el semen de su cuerpo para ‘no levantar sospechas’, además estaba sujeto a las amenazas de Donnie, en el momento en que salió dirigió su vista a su esbelto hermano y tragó saliva, en la sede todos estaba allí, hasta Splinter.  
—Hijo mío ¿cómo vas con el antídoto?   
—No muy bien, sensei. Es algo sumamente difícil   
—No te preocupes –comenta April- Seguro que pronto lo encontrarás y todo volverá a ser como antes  
—Tú tranquilo –comenta Casey colocando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y recargándose en el sofá- No creo que Leo se haya comido a Raph en todo este tiempo, de eso puedes estar seguro  
Mikey se molestó un poco; sabía perfectamente que Donnie no estaba trabajando en el antídoto; suspiró pesadamente, empuñó sus manos y con la poca valentía que tenía habló claro soltando toda la verdad-¡Sensei! ¡Donnie no está trabajando en el antídoto!  
—Mikey, cierra la boca. Tú no sabes cómo trabajo yo  
—¡Sí lo se y tú también! –sus orbes azules se humedecen-¡Además, él ya se convirtió como Leo, abusa de mí también! –espeta casi al borde del llanto  
—Mikey está delirando, seguramente tuvo una pesadilla –las miradas se clavan en el esbelto  
—Donatello, por si las dudas, te ordeno que entres a la jaula   
—¿Entrar en una jaula? –frunce el ceño-No soy un animal –gruñe ante su enojo y lentamente se transforma en un tortu-lobo también dirigiendo su mirada llena de odio hacia el pecoso—Te dije que te mantuvieras callado –habla con su rotunda voz, está por atacar al pecoso peso rápidamente Splinter tocó algunos puntos nerviosos para desmayarlo dejándolo en el suelo.

00—00—00

Leonardo había traído un par de conejos en su mandíbula, entró por la ventana y caminó directo al sofá donde su amada se encontraba, los soltó en el suelo y miró a la fémina tortuga—Otra vez… conejos –suspira Raph

00—00—00

Splinter llevó a Donnie dentro de la jaula--¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunta Mikey- Donnie es el inteligente   
—Ahora sólo nosotros trabajaremos en el antídoto   
—Eso va a estar difícil –comenta Casey- No somos científicos como Donnie   
—Trataremos de hacerlo, Miguel Ángel ¿cómo es que tu hermano se transformó también?  
—Cuando… Leo escapó estaba atacando a Raph, llegamos y tratamos de separarlo de ella… pero Leo solo atacó a Donnie, traté de impedirlo y lastimé su brazo, pero Leo volvió a atacar a Donnie, creo que… los zarpazos que Donnie tenía junto a la herida que causé en Leo, hizo que su sangre se contaminara   
—Ya veo –acaricia su barba  
—Cuando Donnie abusó de mí, pregunto que si… quería transformarme como él…, creo que sabía sobre “sangre por sangre”  
—Ya no te preocupes más, Mikey –lo abraza April para consolarlo- Ya todo pasó, Donnie no te volverá a molestar  
—Otra cosa más –solloza el menor- Donnie tiró el posible antídoto que usted le dio, sensei   
—No hay otra opción, tendré que ir a buscar un poco más

00—00—00

Raphael estaba siendo abusada una vez más; las embestidas eran fuertes y muy dolorosas, además de que su vientre estaba más abultado que nunca; era casi imposible defenderse ahora con su gran plastrón; de repente el líquido fluyó por toda su entrepierna, era tan caliente y molesto; además de que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de zarpazos y semen, Raph terminó con la lengua por fuera respirando para llenar sus pulmones vacíos de oxígeno; poco tiempo después Leonardo salió del cuerpo de la tortuga con fuerza, con una vil sonrisa en sus labios, después guardó su viril miembro con algo de dificultad, mientras que Raphael intentaba levantarse, pero el dolor en su interior era fuerte—Leo –murmuró entre dientes mientras bajaba la vista, este inmediatamente regresó a verle con una sonrisa; era un milagro que aun supiera su nombre—Yo… yo… me rindo –le entrega su mano mientras cierra sus orbes con sus lágrimas—Ya no soporto estar consciente de lo que sigues haciendo…, así que… quiero ser como tú y… no darme cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor…, así como tú –Leonardo le miró detenidamente por unos segundos, luego tomó la mano tan repentinamente le olfateó y luego la volteó admirando su palma, acto seguido con sus afiladas garras rasgó profundamente la palma de la fémina tortuga, Raph hizo un arduo gesto de dolor mientras veía como la sangre corría por su brazo, después vio que Leonardo hacia lo mismo con su propia mano, y como acto seguido dejó caer gotas de su sangre contaminada en la herida de ella, al principio sintió algo raro que su sangre se mezclara con la de él, luego de unos segundos Leonardo la soltó mientras lamía su herida para cerrarla, Raphael miró su mano, abruptamente sintió un cosquilleó recorrer toda su mano, esperaba que fuera parte de la transformación.

00—00—00

En esos momentos, Miguel Ángel aun no tenía ninguna respuesta para la cura del “Tortu-Lobo” ni siquiera April o Casey y era cada vez más preocupante sabiendo que si el tiempo pasaba era muy probable que “le virus” no se fuera tan fácil como lo pensaban.  
—Miguel Ángel –dice el roedor mientras entra al laboratorio--¿Has logrado encontrar algo?  
—Nada, sensei –se gira lentamente con la mirada hacia abajo  
—Hijo mío, yo creo en ti –en ese instante Mikey alzó la vista con sus orbes cristalinos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios tambaleantes, luego se acercó a su roedor maestro para abrazarlo  
—No sé si podré hacerlo… no soy listo como Donnie  
—Miguel Ángel, sé que tienes el mismo potencial que tus hermanos, solo es cuestión de desarrollarlo   
—Es imposible, lo he intentado estos últimos días y… no puedo  
—Hijo mío, debes controlar esas emociones y no reprimirte de algo que sabes poder hacer aunque parezca imposible ¿recuerdas la última vez que ayudaste a tu hermano a recuperar su inteligencia? –frunce ligeramente el entrecejo al mismo tiempo en que giraba hacia Don en la jaula; este gruñía y mordía las barras de metal tratando de escapar de su prisión, luego el roedor dirigió la vista al menor de los cuatro y sonrió, este se limpió sus lágrimas y se tranquilizó  
—Sí… *snif* sé que puedes volver a hacerlo –toca su hombro y sonríe- te lo aseguro  
—G-Gracias… sensei –luego Splinter lo abrazó cerrando sus ojos  
—Eres el único que me queda, sé que no puedes fallarme –dijo con algo de tristeza

00—00—00

Un día pasó cuando Raphael despertó abruptamente con sus orbes amarillos, casi de la misma apariencia que Leonardo; ya no era consciente al igual que él, solo era guiado por el deseo y el placer sin importar nada más a su alrededor; Raphael se había vuelto una fémina salvaje tal cual su pareja, ahora los dos se entregaban en pasión llena de lujuria; la de orbes verdes ya no se quejaba, al contrario, seguía el juego como Leonardo; llenos de mordidas, zarpazos y saliva, todo en aquel rincón lleno de obscuridad, ambos con comportamientos de animales.

00—00—00

Unos meses más tarde, Miguel Ángel no lo podía creer, había creado su primer antídoto con las especias traídas por su roedor sensei, este sonrió estaba muy feliz pero ¿con quién lo probaría? ¿Acaso con Donatello? Tragó saliva con temor para luego empezar a caminar hacia el de púrpura, con sigilo y cuidado inyectó un poco de esta, Donnie despertó y rápidamente dirigió su mirada en el pecoso, Mikey esperó unos cuantos segundos para ver los resultados pero al parecer nada ocurría, hasta que los orbes amarillentos de Donnie cambiaron--¿Mikey?  
Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el pecoso abrió la puerta, sin embargo Donatello comenzó a reír descaradamente--¿Qué… qué tienes?  
—Ingenuo –murmuró para luego colocarse en sus cuatro extremidades y salir huyendo de allí.

////

Sí, Donnie había escapado; y ya no tenía con quién probar el antídoto, el pecoso presintió que no había funcionado su antídoto, por lo que hizo otro nuevo, esta vez ya no había ninguno de sus hermanos para probar el resultado, así que solo guardó tres recipientes, así que luego se dirige hacia su roedor sensei en el dojo—Sensei –murmura  
—¿Miguel Ángel? –se levantó de su posición de loto y caminó hacia la tortuga- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Ya lo terminaste?  
—Sí…, p-pero ¿qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Debo buscar primero a Leo y Raph o a Donnie?  
—Mientras el tiempo pase, menos lograras encontrar a tu hermano que sufre, primeramente ve con tus amigos a buscar a Leonardo y Raphael; y yo solo buscaré a Donatello  
—Pero ¿en dónde pueden estar mis hermanos? Se fueron hace tiempo y… y ya le perdí el rastro. No tengo idea de cómo buscar y por dónde  
—Miguel Ángel, sé que los encontrarás. Ya no te preocupes más por Saki o los Kraangs, por ahora son prioridad tus hermanos  
—De acuerdo… -respira para calmarse, tanto trabajo para él solo le estresa y le provoca miedo por saber si el antídoto va a dar un resultado eficaz- Iré con los chicos, espero que no estén ocupados como para no ayudarme  
Así fue cómo se decidió; Mikey, junto a April y Casey se dispusieron a buscar a Leonardo y Raphael; sin embargo al no saber dónde buscar tardaron una semana en recorrer cada rincón donde solían buscar a los kraangs. Mientras que Splinter buscaba a su otro hijo perdido por las alcantarilla.

00—00—00

Meses más tarde; Miguel Ángel junto a sus dos amigos tuvieron que viajar fuera de la ciudad ya que no encontraron ningún rastro de las tortugas, por otro lado, el roedor por fin había encontrado a Donatello y con ello lo llevó a la alcantarilla de regreso encerrándolo en la jaula de metal.  
El pecoso, April y Casey estaban caminando en el bosque; estaban por llegar a una casa, parecía estar algo abandonada—Oh—comenta la pelirroja- Este también es mi hogar, ¿hace cuándo no vengo aquí?  
—Desde hace mucho –dice Casey  
—Oigan ¿creen que mis hermanos puedan estar allí dentro?  
—Hay que averiguar –dice Casey  
—Vayamos entonces –comenta el bajito  
Los tres se apresuraron a caminar hacia el hogar de la pelirroja; parecía una casa de campo; primeramente los tres buscaron fuera de esta a sus alrededores, quizás estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban; de repente un gritó se escuchó; era de Jones, por lo que April y Mikey no dudaron en ir hacia el otro lado de la casa, cuando llegaron vieron a Casey Jones colocando su palo de Hockie frente a él--¿Casey? –dice la pelirroja mientras se acerca con Mikey- ¿Qué tienes?  
—¿Q-Qué es eso? –dice temeroso mientras apunta con su dedo a tres extrañas criaturas, tanto como April y Mikey también miran, el pecoso por su parte se sorprende y se acerca para tratar de acariciarlos  
—¡Oh, miren! Son cachorros perdidos –trata de tocarlos, pero al instante en que los tres se percatan de ellos, se ponen a la defensiva como tal cual lobos mitad tortuga mostrando los dientes y alzando su larga colita peluda   
—Mikey –comenta la pelirroja- Esos no son cachorros comunes y corrientes  
—Cierto –ríe- es como una combinación de lobos y tortuga… -piensa detenidamente- ¡Un lobo y tortuga mutante! –se exalta- Mis hermanos sí deben estar aquí –regresa a ver a sus dos amigos humanos para después levantarse   
—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Entramos con sigilo o lo hacemos brutamente? –pregunta Jones  
—Un segundo ¡están en mi casa! –dice la pelirroja- Apuesto que han destruido todo de allí  
—Este no es el momento para pensar en eso, linda pelirroja. Sabes que debemos encontrar a las tortugas primero   
—Sí, sí –refunfuña frunciendo los labios y cruzándose de brazos  
—Bien –murmura el pecoso con el corazón más que acelerado- e-entremos   
—¡Espera! –dice Jones apuntando nuevamente a los cachorros y ve que estos se meten por un agujero que la casa tenía  
—Sí, viven justo en mi hogar  
—Ahora, lo primero que debemos hacer eso –el pecoso se pone de cuclillas y abre su maletín, le entrega a sus amigos dos especies de armas con el antídoto dentro—Traten de no gastarlo tanto, solo tengo tres; dos para Leo por si fallamos y uno para Donnie  
—Sí es de ese modo ¿por qué trajiste las tres? Debiste haberlo dejado con tu sensei –dice el humano   
—Lo traje por si nos encontrábamos a Donnie en el camino  
Después de idear el plan, el trio se apresuró a entrar a la casa de April; una vez allí trataron de hacer el mínimo ruido; ahora, dentro del lugar, casi todo estaba en penumbras, por lo que sacaron sus linternas y buscaron rastros de las tortugas, dentro de la casa, había manchas de sangre, por lo que la pelirroja resolló abruptamente—L-Leo no se habrá comido a Raphael ¿o sí?  
—Puedo creer que es solo su alimento, ya sabes, conejos, venados, etc –dice Casey   
—Espero que así sea –murmura la chica  
Siguen con el recorrido hasta llegar al otro piso, en ese lugar cada uno de los tres se separó para buscar en cada habitación; Casey por el baño, April en una habitación y Mikey en otra habitación; el pecoso por su parte la habitación que le tocó buscar, abrió la puerta muy sutilmente sin hacer un ruido aparente; al instante escuchó ruidos, de un colchón y de gruñidos acompañados de gemidos y respiraciones profundas, tenuemente iluminó con la linterna aquel lugar de penumbras, de repente vio un par de siluetas sobre la cama; se trataban de Leonardo y Raphael, pero ahora su hermano temperamental ,también tenía las mismas características salvajes; y aparentemente ya no sufría.  
Dentro de la habitación; Leo sujetaba el cuerpo de su amada estando sobre su miembro; embestía y Raph brincada sobre su miembro, a la vez que mordía con desesperación su cuello, sacando las garras y lastimando el cuerpo de Leonardo y este de igual forma.  
—Chicos –dice Mikey mientras cierra la puerta, a su vez los dos fueron con él- Mis hermanos están aquí y… Raph también es uno de ellos  
—OK, cambio de planes, uno para Leo y otro para Raph –comenta Jones, por lo que Mikey guarda su arma  
Los chicos se prepararon; April se apartó un poco y cuando abrieron la puerta; Leo se dio cuenta y salió del cuerpo de su amada; gruñendo mientras que la fémina descansaba sobre la cama; Leo gruñó estando sobre sus cuatro extremidades, al salir por la puerta miró a ambos lados; gruñó y luego vio una sombra a lo lejos, por lo que fue a investigar, dentro de la habitación Raph se levantó con un poco de dificultad y salió por la puerta, sin embargo Mikey apareció con el arma en sus manos y apuntando a la tortuga—R-Raph… por favor…, no hagas ningún ruido… solo quiero ayudarte –Raph retrocedió y luego empezó a emitir un sonido; en la sala, Leo se giró para escuchar, estaba por ir cuando Casey Jones apareció con su palo de Hockie impidiéndole el paso, Leo gruñó amenazando con saltar encima, por otro lado, Casey no estaba seguro de disparar el antídoto por lo que necesitaba que Leonardo estuviera inconsciente así que lentamente guardó su arma para después tomar el palo de hockie con firmeza, el de azul mostró los dientes y luego se abalanzó hacia el humano, este se defendió golpeando en el rostro al mutante.  
Dentro de la habitación, tanto April como Mikey se adentraron, querían calmar a la tortuga para no llamar a Leo--¿Deberíamos golpear a Raph en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo? –pregunta la pelirroja  
—Es una buena idea… pero podría llamar a Leo…, aun peor de lo que ya estaba haciendo ¿puedes entrar en su mente para… mantenerla quieta?   
—Trataré   
—¡Espera! –antes de que la chica se concentre Mikey habló- Mira –señala a la tortuga, Raph temblaba un poco y solo metía la cola entre sus patas y para aparentar en posición de ataque, mostró los dientes  
—¿Por qué está temblando? Un segundo ¿qué dijiste que estaban haciendo antes de que hiciéramos el plan?  
—Creo que… el amor salvajemente –añade una sonrisa nerviosa  
—No creo que Raph nos quiera atacar por la pérdida de energía, por esa razón está llamando a Leo  
—Entonces  
—Tenemos que acercarnos muy lentamente –cada vez que se acercaban, Raph retrocedía al mismo tiempo en que emitía un irritante sonido que solo Leo era capaz de soportar; por lo en la sala estaba haciendo lo imposible por llegar hasta su amada, pero Casey se interponía, este quería golpearlo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente y poder aplicar el antídoto.  
Después de tanto, Leo por fin dio un salto escapando de Casey, pero este rápidamente le siguió y con un ‘ficha’ de hockie lo golpeó lanzándolo al instante directo en la cabeza del mutante, Leo cayó inconsciente y fue ahí cuando Jones se apresuró a aplicar el antídoto. Sin embargo, Casey no vio ningún resultado, solo esperaba que el pecoso hubiera hecho lo correcto al momento de hacer el dichoso antídoto.  
Dentro de la habitación, Raph llegó hasta la esquina, ya no tenía otra salida, su amado no respondía a sus recurrentes llamados, acto seguido Mikey disparó el antídoto; después de hacerlo Raph cayó al suelo en un rotundo sueño--¡Lo hicimos! –espetaron los dos y luego chocaron las palmas de sus manos  
—¡Rápido! ¡Debemos ir con Casey! –cuando salieron, vieron que Jones llevaba a rastras al líder; después de todo en la tarde terminaron de subir los dos cuerpos de los mutantes infectados; seguidamente April miró a los tres cachorros mitad lobo y tortuga--¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? –frunce ligeramente el ceño  
—Opino que hay que llevarlos con nosotros –dice el pecoso  
—Ni hablar, son una plaga más  
—¡Hey, miran! –Mikey muestra que aún quedaba un poco de antídoto- Podemos aplicarlo y tal vez su parte salvaje se vaya   
—Puede funcionar, el problema es atraparlos   
Una hora más tarde, cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, cada uno de los tres llevaba cargando a una tortuga cachorro, después de eso se fueron a su debido hogar, justamente en la mañana llegaron a la alcantarilla; dentro de esta llevaron a las tortugas, y como acto seguido el pecoso se apresuró a inyectar un poco del antídoto a Donnie.  
Tres días más tarde, los tres hermanos junto a las tortugas bebé despertaron, Leonardo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y lentamente se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una jaula, miró a su alrededor y vio a sus dos hermanos junto a unas extrañas tortugas bebé; tiempo después tanto Raph como Donnie despertaron--¡Sensei! –dice Mikey muy alegre- ¡Mi antídoto funcionó! –exclama lleno de efusividad  
—¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunta Donnie, en ese instante Splinter apareció mirando con asombro el glorioso resultado, estaba feliz de ver a sus verdaderos hijos de vuelta  
—Buen trabajo, Miguel Ángel  
—Alguien puedo explicar lo que pasó –dice Leo  
—Y ¿de dónde salieron estas tortugas? –pregunta Raph, luego piensa detenidamente y reacciona- Oh, ya recuerdo   
Después liberarlos, se dispusieron a relatar todo lo que habían tenido que hacer; y con ello Donnie tuvo pocos recuerdos en su mente, de cómo había dañado a Mikey tan fría y vilmente y de igual forma Leonardo, después de la rara confusión, Splinter y Mikey los dejaron salir, fue en ese momento en que el roedor relató todo lo que sucedió; sin más Donnie abrazó a Mikey fuertemente y pidiendo perdón por lo que había ocurrido—No te preocupes hermano, estabas bajo el control de… de ser lobo –esboza una sonrisa  
—Gracias, Mikey –sonríe gentilmente, luego se acercó a su oído- Tal vez lo retomemos pero, con amor y no siendo un salvaje ¿te parece? –susurra   
—No lo sé… primero necesito pensarlo ya que me traumaste…, quizás en el futuro lo retomemos- Raph ¿qué hay de ti? Perdonarás a Leo  
—No –dijo cortante  
—Raph –dice el líder- En serio lo siento  
—Claro, de hecho, sabías la verdad y seguiste haciéndolo… me lastimaste –toca su corazón al sentir sus lágrimas por salir de sus orbes- Y a-ahora…, tenemos tres tortugas… no fueron creadas con amor  
—Raphael… hablo con la verdad, cuando supe que estaba contaminado… traté de pararlo pero… un deseo intenso se apoderó de mí  
—Raph –comenta el esbelto- Es verdad, cuando estuve infectado… también… me sentí poseído por… la sangre de Leo, no es del todo su culpa  
—Pues lo que me hizo… tardará años en sanar  
—Por cierto-comenta el bajito- Raph… creo que estás… embarazada… otra vez  
—Sí… debí suponerlo –toca a los bebés que están en una pequeña cuna hecha de finas maderas  
—Raph –dice Leo y toma las manos de ella- Sé que te dañé…, en cierto modo tenía el poder de pararlo…, no lo hice… fui un egoísta y pensé en mí y no en ti…, quiero que me des una oportunidad…, solo pido tu perdón si no puedo obtener tu amor –ya no le importaba que Splinter escuchara su confesión de “amor”- Por favor  
—¿H-Hablas en serio?  
—¡Por supuesto! ¡Quiero remediar lo que te hice!  
—D-De acuerdo pero… tendrás la mayor responsabilidad de esas tortugas –las señala  
—Claro –trata de besarle pero Raph solo le permite que sea corto.  
Meses más tarde; una tortuga nació, macho otra vez; y por el momento Leo era quién se encargaba de cuidar a los cuatro, era el momento de que Raph descansara de todo lo que le dañó; además de que Donnie también efectuó la formula en Mikey para que tuviera a sus hijos.  
Después de todo, la maldición del W-1 por fin había llegado a su fin.  
Ya era de noche cuando Mikey llevaba a sus pequeños gemelos a su habitación; mientras que Leo los miraba, suspiró aliviado de recibir el perdón de Raph, así que llevó a sus cuatro hijos a su habitación para dormirlos; después de que los cuatro cayeran ante el sueño; este los miró por un buen rato—Es bueno que todo vuelva a la normalidad, aunque eso me tomara un par de meses más –abruptamente los orbes azules de Leo cambiaron a amarillos y luego a azules, parpadeó continuamente--¿Qué fue eso? Seguro no importa. –sonríe gallardamente y muy lentamente sus pequeños cambiaron un poco; con una cola larga y pelo por todo su cuerpo, al igual que Leonardo.

FIN


End file.
